My Miraculous Academia
by shdowstep
Summary: The Miraculous were created many years ago to help and protect humanity. Even during the Era of Quirks and Superheroes they can't be discounted. When the Black Cat Miraculous is the one taken by villainous forces, a butterfly and ladybug are chosen to team up and stand against it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**My knowledge of Miraculous Ladybug goes up until the end of Season 1. After that, I disliked how things were going, and lost interest in the show. So, fair warning. **_

_**So this is an idea that I had and I really wanted to write it down. It's rougher than I'd like, and I'm not sure that I'll have any plans to make it more than a one-shot. The concept itself just really wanted to be written, and I wanted to get it out there. **_

_**I've always liked the idea of one of the good guys getting the Butterfly Miraculous and working with a partner. Izuku seemed to be a good match for it since I've seen both Izuku and Nooroo described as cinnamon rolls, and one of the main things that Izuku is known for is for inspiring and uplifting people, which is what a butterfly is supposed to do. **_

_**As for the other two people I chose? I just matched the miraculous with their quirk. **_

_**Potential Hero name: Viceroy**_

_**Reason: A viceroy butterfly mimics monarch butterflies, and people can't tell the difference between the two. With the Butterfly Miraculous, Izuku would probably go with the idea that he's mimicking the ability to have a quirk, with nobody else able to tell the difference. **_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was not having a very good day.

Now, to be fair, most days hadn't been terribly good lately, ever since Kacchan had declared him to be just a 'Deku' all those years ago and started a years long bullying campaign against him for reasons that he couldn't figure out.

But today definitely seemed to take the cake.

First, he had been on his way to school when there was a villain attack that blocked the nearest path, which caused him to be late to class.

(Though he might have exacerbated the issue by sticking around to take notes on the fight… He couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision.)

Unfortunately, this caused the teachers to become upset at his tardiness, drawing everybody's attention to him. Then, after class, Kacchan had blown up in his face and shouted at him for trying to become a hero again.

He must have been more upset than usual, because Kacchan had taken the hero journal Izuku had used to take notes and ripped it up before stomping away with his chortling friends.

After that he realized that he had forgotten to pack any food, so he wasn't able to eat anything for lunch. Which normally wouldn't have bothered him too much, and he would usually just spend the time going over his hero notes… which… Kacchan… had just… destroyed…

After classes his day started turning up, and he managed to slip out without being seen, and had actually managed to help an older man make it across the street! Sure, it sounded like a small thing, but heroes did good deeds no matter how big or small they were.

He had spent some time in the woods trying to piece together his journal again, but then it started raining, and he didn't have an umbrella… So he had to race home with a torn and wet journal.

Oh, and he was sopping wet himself. Did he mention that part?

So there he was, trying to push down the depression of the day while getting dressed into normal clothing, and he had spotted a strange jewelry box on his bed… Why was it strange you might ask? Well, Izuku certainly didn't own any jewelry, and he wasn't aware of his Mom owning anything like it either.

So, definitely strange.

After staring at the box for a bit, he finally decided to open the box, only to see a purple brooch, followed by a bright flare of light, zipping up and fading into a small purple creature with butterfly wings looking at him with a warm smile.

"Hello Izuku!" The little being chirped, happy and eager.

Now, it might seem harsh, but Izuku thought that it was perfectly natural for him to freak out at this point, throwing the box away as he gaped at the little creature while scrambling away.

It was at this point that Izuku determined that today was not a very good day. How did one tell their mother that they were experiencing hallucinations? It didn't sound like it would be an easy task…

* * *

Nooroo looked at the green haired teenager with growing worry as he felt the panic the poor boy was feeling, and he quickly tried to calm him down.

"Woah woah woah!" The little creature felt close to panicking himself, and he waved his hands in front of Izuku desperately, "I-it's nothing like that!" He said desperately, "My name is Nooroo, and I'm a kwami! You're not hallucinating anything!"

Izuku looked at the creature, the '_kwami'_, while pressed up against his wall. He stared for a few seconds before gulping, "W-well, what if you're a hallucination that's just telling me that you're not a hallucination?" He asked defensively, looking at his door longingly.

Nooro shrugged helplessly, "Well, if that's the case, then running away isn't likely to accomplish anything," He chuckled apologetically, "B-but don't worry!" He said hastily, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I'm here to help!"

He saw Izuku take a few deep breaths and felt the panic start to die down, and Nooroo breathed a sigh of relief before perking up at Izuku's next question.

"Help me? What do you mean? And h-how do you know my name?" He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his maybe hallucinogenic thoughts in order, "And what's a kwami?"

Nooroo flew over to the other wall where the box and brooch had been thrown, and he picked it up and placed it on top of the messy bed, straightening it so that Izuku could see the brooch inside.

"I'm Nooroo, a kwami," he repeated, "A kwami is a creature that was made a very long time ago to help and protect humanity." He gave a gentle smile towards Izuku as he felt his interest begin to grow.

"Each kwami is bound to a jewel like this," he continued, gesturing to the brooch beside him, "And during certain time periods, people are chosen to wield these jewels and can use our powers to be heros!" He finished brightly.

He flew closer to Izuku slowly, mindful of being slow to avoid startling the boy again, "I know your name because you're a potential Butterfly! Capable of wielding the Butterfly miraculous!" He stated brightly, looking at him with shining eyes.

Izuku froze at that, the thoughts in his mind seeming to crash against each other.

A chance to be a hero? Somebody actually believed that he could be a hero?!

He desperately pushed back the hope and focused on the impossibility before him. "I-I'm sorry, but that's not possible," He said hesitantly, "I mean, unless you're part of somebodies quirk, but you said that you were made a long time ago so that doesn't seem likely, but if you were made that long ago than surely somebody would have caught on before now and realized that you existed and if that had happened then -"

Nooroo desperately waved his hands in front of Izuku once again to stop the rambling, looking a bit overwhelmed at the mumbling Izuku was doing. "We've always been hidden from most people," Nooroo quickly said, before looking depressed. "For every good person in the world, there's always people who try to take advantage of our powers." He said quietly, looking so sad that Izuku felt bad for the little guy.

Standing up, Izuku cautiously approached his bed where the purple brooch lay and stared at it for a few seconds. "So, if I wear this thing, then I'll gain powers?" He asked the kwami with raw hope in his voice, "Like a Quirk?"

The words from earlier still echoed in his head, the chance to be a hero. His dream, something he had desperately desired for years but had been told was an impossibility by everybody that he knew.

Nooroo had no way to know about that, but could sense the turmoil within the boy all the same and could make a guess on what his life had been like before this.

Even when the miraculi were dormant, the Guardian made sure that they were brought up to speed on what was going on in the world before he gave them to the chosen. He also needed to confirm with the kwami that the person could make a connection with the miraculous.

He buzzed sympathetically and gave a gentle smile to the teen, "Yes," he confirmed, "If you accept, then you'll have the power of the Butterfly Miraculous, and have the power to help other people!"

Tears started leaking from Izuku's eyes, and Nooroo would have been worried had he not felt the surge of overwhelming happiness flow out of the boy, filling Nooroo with delight at the amount of positive emotions.

"S-somebody, *sniff!* somebody actually b-believes that I can be a hero?" Izuku sniffled with a fragile look, and Nooroo giggled softly and floated over to him, rubbing his head against Izuku's hair.

"Yep," He beamed, "The Guardian wouldn't have given you the miraculous if he didn't think that you would be up to it, and I can just _feel _that you'll make a good Butterfly!" He leaned back and looked at the boy, "So, do you accept?"

Izuku gave a watery smile at that, his emerald eyes shining eagerly, and gave a swift nod as he wiped at his eyes.

"Y-yes! I accept!"

* * *

_At the Yaoyorozu Mansion_

Momo alternated between looking at the small red flying creature that was beaming at her from across her bed and the earrings in her hand, feeling a little overwhelmed at the information that she'd been given.

"But how did this Guardian know about me?" She asked in confusion, "And how does he know that I would make a good wielder?"

The kwami, Tikki, she recalled, gave an apologetic look and a shrug, "I'm sorry, I"m not sure how he determined that. All I know is that he woke me up not too long ago and showed you to me and asked me what I thought." Her look changed into a smile, "I could tell right away that you would make a great Ladybug!"

Momo placed her hands in her lap, a conflicted look on her face. "But, I haven't done anything…" she struggled for a word for a moment, "Worthy!" She concluded, "I mean, I know that I want to be a hero, and I do plan on applying to U.A., but I haven't, well, _done _anything!" She finished nervously.

Tikki gave her a knowing smile, "But you _want _to be a hero, don't you?" She asked, causing Momo to look away before giving a small nod.

Tikki flew around the large room, gesturing to everything, "I can tell just from looking that you're, well… Well off." She stated, giving a small chuckle and causing Momo to flush. "You probably don't _have _to work, and if you did you'd have your choice of profession to go into, wouldn't you? And with your quirk, I'm sure that many industries would love to have you!"

Momo was embarrassed at the mention of her family's wealth, but nodded in assent. Her parents had actually wanted her to follow in their footsteps and take over the business.

Tikki finished her circuit of the room and flew back over to Momo, practically vibrating with a happiness that was almost contagious. "But instead, you want to take the harder path and help others!" She concluded brightly, "You have the desire to help others, and with how complex your quirk is you have to not only be hard working, but smart as well! To remember how to make everything that you have? That's amazing!" Momo watched as the kwami zipped around her giggling, "I think that you have all of the qualities to make an amazing Ladybug!"

For a moment, Momo didn't say anything as she watched the little creature in shock. She had never heard somebody praise her abilities like that.

Oh, she had heard a lot of people tell her what an amazing quirk she had, but they never seemed to realize the amount of effort that it took for her to memorize anything that she wanted to create, nor the headache that came from trying to ensure she didn't create too much and cause harm to herself.

To be acknowledged for her own efforts like that… It felt nice, and Momo felt herself smile along with the kwami.

"Alright," She said with renewed confidence, "If you're sure about this, then I accept."

"I'll become Ladybug."

* * *

_At the League of Villains Headquarters_

Shigaraki glared at the black blob that resembled a cat and the silver ring that was in his hands, and the cat glared back with scornful eyes.

"So," he said with restrained frustration, "What exactly do you do?"

The cat yawned in his face and turned away, causing Shigaraki's patience to break, and his hand slammed down on the table, causing the entire thing to decay underneath the cat.

Unflinching, the cat didn't even bother moving, and simply hovered after the table disappeared. He did grace Shigaraki with another scornful look though.

"Wow, so impressive. If only I could do that." The cat stretched and flicked his tail towards Shigaraki's chair, "Oh wait," he snickered, "I can."

The chair disintegrated, causing Shigaraki to fall on his rear, and he glared at the creature.

"Master," he growled, looking towards a screen, "I fail to see why you would give me this… _thing. _I know that having high tiered gear is important, but giving me an item that already does what I do seems _wasteful." _He stared at the screen, ignoring the scoff from the cat.

Soon, a deep laugh came from the speaker, and the cat hissed. "Patience Shigaraki," The voice stated, "There are other… benefits, that come with the ring. Plus, I think that you'll find that his ability and yours combined will provide an interesting fusion."

The growling from the cat became more vicious, "ONLY for our Chosen!" He yowled angrily, eyes glaring at the man in front of him. "And you don't pass scrutiny. No matter how much Camembert you can provide!" He sniffed.

Before Shigaraki could retaliate the voice cut in, "Trust me Shigaraki, right now you are formidable, but this ring will be the cheat code in this game that we play." The voice stated smoothly.

Plagg growled in annoyance. He always hated when he was the one that was abused. He could swear that it happened more often than any of the others… Except for maybe Nooroo.

And to make it worse, the guy that was going to wear his ring was an adult with the mind of a broken kid.

He could already foresee headaches in his future from this.

On the bright side, these kinds usually got caught pretty quickly, and the Guardian would collect the miraculous once more.

But on the downside (because of COURSE there was a downside, being the embodiment of bad luck!) the man child was being directed by a silver tongued smart guy, which lowered the chances of him getting caught.

The guy was clearly used to dealing with the crazy would-be wielder, being able to manipulate him like he was making the most delicate of cheese.

Thankfully, Plagg had plenty of experience of his own with manipulating, and he had many more years to draw upon. He doubted he could stop the man child from becoming his wielder eventually, but he could throw up some road blocks at least.

Looking up and giving Shigaraki the flattest look he could manage he stated in a bland tone, "Use my ring, and I get to decide how you look. How would you like to be in a leather clad magic girl outfit?"

Ah, that was a sad time for him, but it had made his wielder at the time so happy, and she ended up giving him sooo much cheese, so it was worth the loss of his dignity.

The man stared at Plagg in shock for a bit before cursing and throwing the ring to the opposite wall, causing Plagg to snicker and the man on the screen to sigh loudly.

He might be forced to help them against his will, but if he had anything to say about it they weren't going to enjoy one moment of it.

* * *

_**Extra:**_

_Combat Training Class:_

Ochako looked around the room nervously, trying to think of a strategy to keep the 'heroes' from getting the rocket.

She and Izuku had been chosen as the villains in this round, and although she was disappointed that they had to pretend to be villains she was excited to work with Izuku! He was a smart guy, but he was also her first friend here!

She looked at him and admired his suit once more. It looked like a fancy purple and black suit with a butterfly jewel around his neck. He also wore a metal mask that covered the upper part of his face, but left his fluffy hair alone. For a weapon, it looked like he had some kind of cane.

Oh! And he had all of these white butterflies just flying all around him! Ok, so she had no idea how butterflies could help them win this situation, but they were so pretty! She was so going to make him bring them out again after this so she could properly enjoy the sight.

Currently, the butterflies were flying around him like they were agitated. Oh, maybe it was because Izuku was nervous? He kept on mumbling about a whole bunch of stuff that she couldn't hear. Honestly, she was getting a little worried for her friend.

Reaching out, she shook Izuku's shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around, his face flushing when he saw her.

"S-sorry!" He yelped, looking down with red cheeks.

She giggled at his reaction before looking at him curiously, "So did you come up with a plan in your mumbling?" She asked, before blinking in surprise. "Actually, what is your quirk exactly? It never really came up, and I don't think I saw you use it during the quirk assessment besides when you grew big butterfly wings for a couple of the tests."

Izuku glanced around nervously and licked his lips, "Well, actually, my q-quirk could be really useful in this situation. As for what it'll do? Well… I'm not sure yet."

"Huh?" Ochako asked in confusion, only to watch in surprise as Izuku reached out and let one of the butterflies land on his palm. He put his hand over the butterfly, and she saw a purple glow come from his hand, and when he removed his hand the white butterfly had turned purple.

Giving her a nervous smile, he extended the purple butterfly to her. "Ochako, will you be my Champion?"

Although she heard the words, Ochako's attention was on the butterfly itself. Somehow, she felt that she could feel Izuku's emotions through the butterfly.

The desire to succeed.

His determination.

His desire for her to accept this gift, to help her.

Slowly, as if in a trance, she reached out and touched the butterfly, feeling a pulse of some kind of energy as she did so, and it gently flew up and touched the neck portion of her costume, melting into it.

Right after that, a wave of purple smoke engulfed her.

* * *

At the same time, outside the building

Iida Tenya looked at his partner with some misgiving. While he was glad that he was the hero in this situation, Bakagou made it hard for him to _feel _like he was the good guy when he was working with him.

"So, do you have a plan on how to find the bomb?" Iida asked hopefully. The blonde did score near the top for the quirk assessment test and with the entrance exam, so he must have -

"Tch! Just don't get in my way, Glasses!" Katsuki growled, "I'm gonna find Deku and destroy him! Remind him why he's beneath me! Then I'll just walk around till Round Face shows her face and then kill her too! If she's smart and wants to hide, then I'll just find the bomb and touch it. Pathetically easy!" He scoffed.

Iida looked at Katsuki in alarm. "Bakugo! It's not appropriate to say that you'll kill our classmates!" He stated sharply, "But don't you think they can still give you trouble? They are our classmates after all, and as heroes it would be irresponsible for us to underestimate a villain!"

Katsuki rounded on Iida and glared at him viciously, "Look Glasses, I don't care what kind of support gear Deku managed to get his hands on, he's still a worthless freak!" He retorted heatedly, "And all Round Face can do is make me weightless. Hah!" He flicked a finger and a small explosion appeared and his grin turned bloodthirsty, "That'll just make it easier for me to fly around to beat the shit out of her!"

Before Iida could reply to that, the ground began to shake, causing both he and Katsuki had to reach out to a nearby building to steady themselves. Looking forward, they felt their eyes drop open in shock.

The ground around the building that the Villains were in began to crack, and with deceptive slowness the entire building and foundation began to lift up from the ground, bits and pieces of concrete falling down from the main structure as it levitated.

Five feet.

Ten feet.

Twenty feet.

Thirty feet high, and the multistory building finally stopped, simply floating there high above their heads.

"Wow! This was even better than I was expecting!"

Both Iida and Katsuki were snapped out of their shock at the sound of the cheerful voice, and they looked up to see -

"O-Ochako?" Iida said incredulously, his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

The girl certainly _looked _like the friend he had made the other day, but her outfit was completely different from what it was before. Instead of the pink and white astronaut themed outfit, now she was wearing a black and silver outfit, with three glowing dark pink circles going across her chest.

Looking at the outfit, the first thing that he thought of was that Ochako looked a lot more comfortable moving around in this new outfit, and with the protective bandages around her knuckles it looked like she was prepared to physically fight them.

A black mask was on her face, and she was grinning down at them with excitement.

"Nope!" She cheerfully stated, "Right now, I'm, um…" She put a finger to her chin for a moment in thought. "Graviton?" She mused, before shaking her head in denial. "Gravity Brawler." She decided, looking down at them while getting in a fighting pose.

...

"Soooo, are you going to find a way to come up here heroes?" She asked awkwardly after a few seconds of nothing happening, "Or are you going to surrender? Cause I'll accept that too!"

With that, Iida practically heard something in his partner snap, and with a roar and explosion that deafened him, Katsuki blasted forward, using his explosions to blast himself up to the foundation where he grabbed a piece of concrete that was sticking out and swung himself up.

Iida, on the other hand, was blasted back by the explosion. Dazed and deafened, he could only shake his head to try to clear it.

_What on earth is going on?_

* * *

Katsuki swung up onto the floating platform in a rage, glaring at Round Face.

He didn't care what support gear Deku had given her, he was still going to show her her place for taunting him!

Despite his snarl, Ochako smiled cheerfully at him and got into a fighting position once more, "I think you left your partner hero," she taunted with a smirk, "Are you sure that you're good enough to take me on by yourself?"

At this, Katsuki saw red, and his teeth gritted hard enough that they could be heard. Instead of answering, he blasted forward and swung hard at her, shouting "You're NOTHING compared to me! Now DIE!"

Had he been in a more stable mindset, he would have probably wondered about the glowing mask that appeared over Ochako's face briefly, before she suddenly grabbed his arm, twisting and slamming the teen against the floor.

She quickly danced away and giggled, "Wow! Viceroy was right, you are too predictable!"

Picking himself up, he quickly launched at her again, only for her to dodge the attack and press her hand against his stomach in an open palm strike.

Katsuki was expecting the feeling of weightlessness. He wasn't lying earlier - and had figured he could just use his explosions to fly, rendering her quirk ineffective.

He definitely wasn't expecting to feel the weight of a building press down on his entire body, causing him to collapse against the ground.

"W-what is t-this?!" He managed to growl out, feeling his anger spike when Ochako hummed thoughtfully.

"What? I didn't really like it when you said I was nothing!" She said with a pout, "After all, gravity is a true fundamental force, isn't it? And right now?" She looked down at Katsuki as she extended her arms with a smile and started to fly.

"I am it's master."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I give thanks to my brother (Autumnstar) and sisters (CaptainDarkElf, Running_Coyote, and Crazed_Weirdo) for reading through this for me. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback - The Day After Izuku accepted the Butterfly Miraculous**

_Izuku burst into his apartment, thankful that his mom wasn't there as his chest heaved as he tried to calm his racing heart. _

_What… Had that been?_

_Nooroo came out of Izuku's book bag, wringing his hands worriedly, "I'm sorry! I didn't think that you'd be affected by it that much!"_

_He spent a few more moments trembling before looking at Nooroo in confusion, "W-w-what do you m-mean?" He asked fearfully. _

_Several butterflies started coming down and rubbed themselves against Izuku in an attempt to calm him down as Nooroo floated down to eye level. _

"_I didn't mention it yesterday, because you were already dealing with a lot of information… A-And this usually isn't something that my Butterflies usually have to deal with so quickly." He said, wings fluttering nervously, "The bearer of a Miraculous will slowly gain traits of the Miraculous. The more compatible they are with it, the stronger they show."_

_Finally feeling his heart calm down, he thought back to his day. Ever since accepting Nooroo, there had been numerous white butterflies following him everywhere, and Nooroo had requested that he come with Izuku as well, which he was more than happy to do. _

_He had been thinking about it, and figured that it would be best to let knowledge about his 'quirk' come out slowly. It wasn't uncommon for the definition of somebody's quirk to change as they learned more about it. First, he would let it become known that it had something to do with butterflies, and after he got into UA he'd 'experiment' with his quirk some more and 'discover' its ability to create heroes. _

_The first day he went to school with Nooroo though, he… felt(?) an oppressive air around the place, every time somebody looked at him it was like he felt them poke at him with something dark, causing him to flinch even more than usual. _

_But that was nothing compared to when Kacchan had arrived. Where the others were more dismissive, Kacchan was a bonfire of anger, resentment, and disdain that he could feel before he had even entered the school. _

_He had barely been able to pay attention during classes, and immediately once class was over he had run, fleeing the hostility both passive and active, until he had made it back home. _

_Nooroo flew in circles, clearly distressed. "A Butterfly can sense the emotions of those around them," He explained in a soft voice, "It's how they know who will make a good Champion or not. Though it's not as strong as it would be if you were transformed, you'll still feel that when you're de-transformed."_

_Izuku stared at the worried kwami, "So, what I felt back there," He asked with a sinking heart, "That was what they actually felt about me?" _

_Nooroo immediately shook his head, "No, that's just what they __**felt,**_" _he emphasized. "A bad day, dislike of school, other people… It might not have been about you." _

_Izuku nodded slowly, but didn't look convinced. "So, when it felt like they were poking at me when they looked at me?" He asked, looking down when Nooroo seemed to wilt. _

_Instantly, he felt Nooroo rub against him, "I'm sorry," he heard, "It seems that you're, well, REALLY compatible with a Butterfly."_

_He had known that people didn't really like a quirkless freak like him, but it was a more visceral experience to actually FEEL what they felt about him. And Kacchan… He didn't know if he could even be near Kacchan if he was constantly exuding… That._

_As if he was reading his mind, "It'll get better," Nooroo said softly, "You'll learn how to block it out so it doesn't affect you as much. Usually you'd have more time to learn, but I wasn't expecting your environment to be quite this bad."_

_Izuku took a few steadying breaths, "So, are there any other butterfly traits I need to worry about?" He asked lightly, and Nooroo giggled. _

"_You'll become more charismatic, and find that people will want to talk to you." He said, looking thoughtfully. "You also might find yourself becoming more skittish. A butterfly is fragile and easy to injure, so you need to be very careful about that."_

_Izuku's head darted up at that, "M-more skittish?" He said worriedly, "B-but, I c-can't be a hero if I'm constantly scared! A hero n-needs to be brave in order to save people that need saving!"_

_The lilac kwami just gave him a patient smile, "I've been held by many heroes throughout the years Izuku," He explained gently, "And they've all learned a secret. ALL heroes are scared. If they're not, then they're lying to themselves." He stared directly into Izuku's eyes. "A hero is somebody that is willing to do what is right, DESPITE being scared." _

_Izuku sat back and thought about that for a bit, mulling it over in his head. As Nooroo had said, he had a lot of experience, and as such Izuku didn't want to discard anything he had to say right away, no matter how much he disliked it. None of the heroes he watched had shown any fear when they rescued people. They just did it, and came out with a smile on their face. Or, well, most of them did. Kacchan didn't feel any fear either, he just won with overwhelming force!_

_His thoughts were interrupted by Nooroo once more, "So what was with that blonde child?" He asked, shivering a little. "I… really didn't like the look he gave." He whispered. _

_Izuku knew exactly what he meant. "T-that was Kacchan. H-he's my friend."_

_Silence reigned for several seconds, and Nooroo fluttered down once more and looked at him in confusion, "He's your friend?" Quiet incredulousness in his voice. _

_Izuku nodded jerkily, "W-well, yeah! We were childhood friends. And then, well, he got his quirk, and I… didn't, so we kinda fell apart." He felt himself start to get depressed before forcing it out of his voice. "B-but now that I can become a hero, I'm sure it'll be different!" _

_Nooroo continued to look at him with worried skepticism, "Izuku," he said softly, "I can feel your emotions. You can't hide that from me," causing him to flinch, and the swarm of butterflies surrounded him once more. Wait, were there more of them now?_

_Continuing to speak gently Nooroo asked him, "His quirk came in when you were four, right?" And Izuku nodded slowly, "and you're thirteen now?" Another nod. "So he hasn't been friends with you for almost ten years?" _

_Izuku bit his lip nervously, "H-he's just, really focused on becoming the strongest hero… And, he really is amazing! He's strong, and he doesn't ever give up!" He said, desperately trying to show Kacchan's good points. _

_Nooroo just looked at him with worried eyes, "Has he… hurt you before?" He asked quietly, and the entire swarm seemed to flutter their wings angrily when he didn't answer for a second, and he quickly waved his hands, "I-it's not like that!" He said, trying to calm them down, "H-he doesn't mean to hurt me, a-and he could do much much worse if he had been trying!"_

_Eventually the swarm of butterflies settled and Nooroo calmed down, with them focusing on calming Izuku down after that. After a few minutes, Izuku felt his eyes becoming heavier, and Nooroo spoke up again, "Izuku? Do you remember what I said about Butterflies being fragile?", and he gave a hum in assent. "I don't understand the whole situation of this," He began, "But I don't want him to hurt you." He floated in front of Izuku once more and he was startled to see him with a stern look. Instead of looking scary, it reminded Izuku of when a kitten tried to intimidate a ball of yarn. Nooroo was just… too much of a butterfly to be scary. _

"_We kwami are guides and protectors, and it's part of my job to protect my Butterflies. If he hurts you again, I'm going to have to let your mom know."_

_Instantly Izuku was awake and wide eyed once more. _

_He took it back. Butterflies were very scary. _

"_Y-you can't do that!" He said desperately, "D-didn't you say that secrecy was really important and all that?" _

_Nooroo calmly nodded, "Y-yes, but I don't have to reveal myself to do that." He said with an apologetic smile, "I c-can just write a note, or a letter, or use your phone to send her a text." _

_Izuku felt the blood drain from his face as he realized the truth of that, and he dimly realized that Nooroo was rubbing his hair again. "Is it so bad that your mom knows?" He asked quizzically, and Izuku shook his head. _

"_I-it's just… I don't want her to worry about me…" He said quietly, looking at Nooroo desperately, "She's already done so much for me, and I don't want to add to what she has to do. We can't change schools without moving, and we don't have any money to move, and that would just stress her out even more, and that would cause her to worry more about me, and…" he forced himself to stop as he breathed heavily, his eyes wide in panic and Nooroo was looking at him in concern. _

"_Ok, it's alright," He soothed, and Izuku tried to calm down. "Just focus on what you can do," He instructed. "A Butterfly is elusive, and hard to catch. Just… Think of this as practice!' He said brightly, trying to cheer him up. "You can sense where he and his friends are now, so just focus on avoiding them._

_The rest of the year, Izuku got a lot of practice at running. _

* * *

**Present Time - Completion of Battle Trial**

Izuku flinched at the look of fury in Kacchan's eyes as they and Iida and Ochaco made their way back to the observation room, the victory of their win slightly dying from that glare.

This was the longest he had been in Kacchan's presence in over a year. The threat his kwami had made had stuck, and he had done his best to avoid all of his bullies. While there were definitely some close calls, he had managed to become in Nooroo's cheerful words 'elusive as a butterfly'.

He had also managed to get better at filtering out the darker emotions of the school, and was able to enjoy the more pleasant emotions that people exuded.

He had actually burst into tears when he felt how much his mom loved him...

Not that he didn't feel the other emotions… but it didn't affect him nearly as much as it had, and he could analyze more. He could sense the fury within his old friend, Kacchan, his confusion, resentment, and… Doubt?

Iida was disappointed, but he had a tight hold on it, expressing his congratulations to both him and Ochaco for their win.

And Ochako was bubbly, ecstatic, and happy from their victory. Honestly, her cheerful emotions helped blow away the negativity that was coming from Kacchan.

He had been hoping that if he showed Kacchan how he could be a hero, how he wasn't a waste, that he would change and be willing to become friends again… And yet, feeling the other's current emotions, he was doubting it…

Maybe he'd try talking to him after he'd calm down. Like, tomorrow. Or next week maybe?

Once they entered the monitoring room, they were immediately drowned in congratulations and questions as the rest of the class cheerfully bombarded them, causing Izuku to get lost in the excitement for a bit.

Sensing his distress, his butterflies swarmed around him, creating space between the well wishers and himself and giving him a chance to breathe. With everybody's eyes on the butterflies, he quickly whispered "Wings Fall," causing him to shimmer slightly and revealed…

Himself, in the exact same suit as before, as Nooroo quickly dashed into his bag.

He was extremely grateful that his mother was able to sew him an exact replica of Nooroo's superhero suit. While it didn't have the protections his transformed suit did, it allowed him to detransform and give Nooroo a chance to recharge while keeping his secret intact.

"**Alright! That's enough, go ahead and give them room to breath!" **Boomed All-Might cheerfully, giving them a winning smile as they all quieted down. "**Now! Who can tell me who the MVP of that match was?" **

There was a moment of silence before a tall girl with long, raven hair and in a red suit with black spots raised her hand, "Excuse me sir, but I believe that the MVP of that match would go to Midoriya." She replied, "Using his quirk, he was able to not only augment Uraraka's own quirk, but also used it to communicate with her and inform her the best way to take down the members of the hero team."

Izuku immediately balked at that, especially since nobody else seemed to be disagreeing with it. "W-w-wait! I can't be the MVP, I mean, I didn't even do much of anything! If it's anybody, it's Uraraka! I mean, I might have strengthened her quirk, but everything that she did with it was all her!

Iida looked at Izuku in disbelief, "That's what you call just 'strengthening'? He asked incredulously, "She lifted an entire building and the ground underneath it! And her entire outfit and demeanor changed!"

Izuku hunched in on himself as everybody looked at him once more, "W-well, ok, so it strengthened her more than I was expecting," He muttered, "And y-yeah, the costume change was also k-kinda me. But everything she did was all her!"

Now the center of attention, Ochaco blushed and gave a nervous laugh and shrug.

"Wait!" Mina shouted, looking at Izuku intently, and Izuku stiffened at the mischievousness he saw in her eyes. "So you made her whole outfit? Sooooo, that means you could have put her in ANY other costume, right?"

Izuku erupted in a blush and stammered in denial, unsure of how exactly to explain how exactly the idea for the costume had come to him the moment she had accepted his offer.

Ochaco was blushing intensely as well, but he was grateful when she brought the discussion back to the original topic.

"B-but Deku!" Ochaco pouted while trying to ignore what Mina had said, "T-the only reason that I was able to do all of that was because you helped me! I was feeling all nervous and worried, and then you gave me that butterfly and BAM! It felt like I could lift up the entire city!"

"**Ahem!"** All-Might coughed loudly, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead, "**I think that the MVP status in this case can go to both Midoriya AND Uraraka!" **He declared loudly, "**There are some fights that you will be in which the coordination and ability of you and your partner are good enough that it is impossible to fully determine who did more!" **He lectured, "**Neither could have won on their own, and it is in these fights that you can exceed far more than what you would be able to do simply on your own. That is a goal that all of you should strive for! PLUS ULTRA!" **

Izuku listened with stars in his eyes and his notebook out, the excitement of actually being taught by All-Might of all people having not yet lost it's edge.

He had been so incredibly nervous about doing these Battle Trials, as it was the first time he had created a Champion. He wasn't allowed to use a 'quirk' in public, and when it came to the Initiation and the robots… He had completely forgotten about it.

He had been able to work out with Nooroo how to hold a partial transformation so it didn't look like he was bringing a suit to the Entrance Exam a couple weeks prior, but when it came to trying to make a Champion, Izuku had completely blanked. His senses had increased, and he tried finding somebody to make a Champion, but nobody had truly stood out… Panicking, he had rushed out to do what he could.

Running from Kacchan and his goons had given him a good leg workout over the months, and even being just partially transformed gave him an increase in speed and strength. Furthermore, he was able to create butterfly wings to fly with!

As Nooroo had said, "_You wanted to be an active butterfly. The suit responded to that, and and thus, the wings." _

He hadn't taken down any robots, even with the boost… But he was able to avoid all of the attacks, and more importantly was able to help other people that looked like they were in trouble as he followed his butterflies, his little army of heroes, with them guiding him towards people that needed help.

When that giant robot came out, he had honestly thought that his heart was going to stop. How had THAT been approved for the test?! He was about to fly away himself before he had realized that somebody was trapped in the rubble. A girl that had actually helped him earlier that day.

Looking back on it, he thinks that he felt the call to make a Champion. There were several people who had the desire to help, who WANTED to help, and who had the potential… And yet all of that faded away as he felt his body move on its own, and he found himself powering towards the person that needed help.

"_A hero was somebody that felt fear, but still acted." _

He hadn't destroyed any robots by the end of the test, and it had taken the combined effort of both Nooroo and his own mother to keep him from being depressed afterwards. He had had the chance to make a Champion, and he had completely failed!

He could scarcely believe it when the existence of Rescue Points were revealed, and he saw that he had managed to accrue quite a few of them, enough to the point that he had actually managed to pass.

To his surprise and delight, that girl he had saved from the giant robot had managed to pass as well, and she was in the same class as himself. Uraraka had become the first friend that he had made in a long time, and was probably the only friend that was happy to spend time with him.

And now he was here, being praised by his idol for doing well… His life was complete.

A wave of anger pressed against his side, and he found himself gulping.

Well, it's a good thing his life was complete, because it seemed like Kacchan was ready to end it for him...

* * *

_Momo's POV_

Momo walked out onto the field with her partner almost giddy with excitement and nervousness. This was the first time that she was going to use the Ladybug Miraculous in a spar with other people, and she was praying that everything went well.

She had spent time transformed of course, and had been amazed by how much stronger and faster she became with it. Unfortunately, she could not figure out a proper way to explain to her parents or trainers the increased strength that came with Tikki, and so had not been able to train with another person yet.

Instead, she had focused on strength training and fighting, that way it didn't come as a complete surprise. She would still need to hide her full strength - a normal person couldn't lift a car like she could without a strength quirk, and she couldn't explain why said strength came and went, but even holding back she knew she would be quite formidable.

Though that was nice, the greatest boon by far had come from simply talking with Tikki.

She had thought that she had a decent grasp of her creation quirk, up until she had a lengthy talk with a creature that had spent a millennium creating items. The method might be different, but there were a lot of insights that Momo was able to glean from the little kwami.

The only thing that dampened her enthusiasm right now was her… partner.

Grimacing, she turned to her partner, Mineta Minoru, and looked him over. By far the shortest student in their class, he stood at about three and a half feet in height, his most noticeable feature was multiple large purple balls he had instead of hair. His quirk allowed him to take these balls and stick them to the ground. They appeared to be sticky to everything but himself. Seeing as how his quirk wasn't combat oriented, she figured he must have been quite intelligent.

It's for this reason that she exerted all of the discipline and patience she had to ignore the drooling and leering gaze that he was currently giving her, even as she was grateful that while transformed she could create items through her costume, allowing her to wear a costume that covered more.

Her current look wasn't drastically different from what she had planned - instead of a red and white leotard with holes around her body's lipid stores, she was now wearing a dark red suit that covered her full body. She kept the idea for her belt, as it was never a bad idea to have a large space for pockets, and her boots kept the same color scheme, though there were no longer heels per Tikki's suggestion.

Reminiscent of a ladybug, she had multiple black spots across her uniform, and across her face she wore a domino mask. Strapped to her belt was a yo-yo.

"Alright," She said with forced brightness, "Do you have any thoughts on what we should do?"

Her partner, Minoru Mineta, snapped out of his daze, and gave a confident smirk, "Don't worry," He said while striking a pose, "This is where I'll truly shine!" He took one of the purple balls from his head and showed it to her, "I can detach these balls from my head, giving me a lot of sticky traps. I just need to put these all over the ground." He dashed to the window with a smirk, "We just need to cover the window and turn off the lights, making everything super dark. I just bounce off of my balls, so I can bounce around and trip them up while they're left blind! One misstep, and then then we'll have them!" He gave her a lewd look and a wink after his explanation, "Perhaps I can get a kiss for good luck?" He suggested while puckering his lips.

Shuddering, Momo forced her mind past her initial disgust of her fellow student. As far as plans went, it was actually alright as a basic plan, but it could use some work. The hero team, Team G, consisted of Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari. Jiro had a strong ear quirk, and Kaminari appeared to have an electric quirk. Unfortunately, neither of which were very much to go off of.

"Alright," She said slowly while edging a little farther away from the smaller boy, "Why don't you stay here and trap this room then? And…" She looked around, "Attach the bomb to the corner of the roof over there?" She suggested, causing the other to pout at not getting a kiss.

"Uhh, ok, but what are you going to do?" He asked in confusion, and she gave a smile full of confidence that she didn't feel.

"I'm going to see how lucky I am!" She said brightly.

* * *

_Just outside the building_

"So, where are the 'villains'?" Kaminari asked Kyoka, her earlobes stuck inside the outside wall of the building.

Kyoka closed her eyes in concentration, focusing on the vibrations she was hearing. After a small pause, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "One of them is on the fourth floor," She said slowly, "But the other is… Waiting in the first floor lobby."

"Wait, what?" He looked at her baffled and she shrugged.

"The one waiting in the first floor has a stronger heartbeat, so it's probably Momo…" She murmured, and Kaminari gave a smirk.

"So the midget is upstairs? Sweet, we can just go in the back way and avoid her entirely, right?"

Kyoka hesitated before nodding. Something didn't seem right about this scenario, but Kaminari wasn't exactly wrong per se… Clearly going through the front door was suicide. Nobody wanted to take on somebody that could create a CANNON from their body head on. Who knew what she had prepared for them in there.

Kyoka had short black hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket with a salmon colored shirt with some artistic tears in it underneath. Black pants and black boots, with what looked like speakers attached to the boots. Her most prominent feature was her earlobes - hanging from each ear was a long, flexible, plug-like earphone jack, one of which she had just pulled from the wall.

Kaminari was blonde with a lightning bolt shaped black mark in his hair. Black jacket and black pants with stylized lightning bolts on them and a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing square earphones that included an antenna on one side that stuck up.

The two quickly moved towards a window directly opposite of where she had heard Momo, slowly opening it up and climbing in.

Unfortunately, they were so focused on being quiet that they completely missed the numerous thin wires that were stretched across the ground in front of the window. One of which Kaminari stepped on.

Only a few seconds later, the two of them jumped in shock as a series of loud explosions and light went off right besides them. Since Kyoka had been focusing so hard on the heartbeats of the two people to make sure they didn't move, the loud noise took her completely by surprise, and she grabbed her ears in pain.

Kaminari wasn't affected as much, but he instantly realized that somebody (Momo) would be along very soon. Facing the door, he prepared his quirk, lightning rolling down his arms as he focused, and the moment he saw a figure he let loose.

Lighting sprung from his arms and hands and shot out crackling power… only to be diverted and slam into something next to the doorframe. Blinking in confusion at the odd reaction, he barely noticed as a red blur sped through the door, a circular object spinning around him at dizzying speed. Before he knew it, he was trussed up tightly with a… Yo-yo?

"Wha- Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise, watching as Momo spun to a stop and brought out the capture tape. Determined to at least get rid of ONE opponent, he focused his lightning once more. His hands were tied up, but he could still point with his legs! "Just try dodging this!" He shouted out desperately, seeing Momo's eyes widen before grabbing the disoriented Kyoka and launching herself backwards.

He grinned, she was fast, but there was no way that she could dodge lightning. Even as it traveled down his legs and shot out he felt his mind begin to tingle. He had put too much power in those bolts - he needed to pace himself more. Only to watch in shock as once more the lightning diverted and slammed into something by the doorframe. Squinting his eyes at the door, he saw… A piece of metal?

Kyoka, for her part, barely even realized what was going on. First there was the loud noise that she wasn't prepared for, and then the thunder of Kaminari's lightning, and then she was being dragged through the air. She tried to stand up, to get her bearings as fast as she could, only to feel something slip around her wrists, and she looked up and saw Momo looking at her apologetically.

"**Villain Team Wins!"**

* * *

"**So! Who do you think the MVP of this match was?" **All-Might asked the class, and Momo kept quiet as she waited for the evaluation.

The timid green haired boy with the butterflies fluttering around him raised his hand, "I-I think that that would b-be Yaoyorozu." He stuttered, flinching as everybody's attention went on him. "M-Mineta came up with an a-alright defensive plan, but Y-yaoyorozu was the one that t-took charge and set up the traps on the first floor. S-she anticipated Kaminari's lightning and placed lightning rods by the doors to counteract him, and placed flash bangs attached to tripwires at all of the entrances on the first floor to negate Kyoka's advantage. She then was able to take down both Kaminari and Kyoka, and even protected Kyoka from potentially getting hit by Kaminari's attack." He tilted his head in confusion, "T-the only thing that I can think of that she didn't do very well was working more with her partner.

She flinched slightly. That… was not something that she could deny, and she knew that Tikki would berate her for it… But she had found it extremely difficult being with the purple haired boy after he had spent all that time drooling over her.

Instead, she said "I thought that it best to have him as a second line of defense, in case something happened to me. If I was taken out, then he would have had enough time to better trap the room in order to defend the bomb."

"**An Excellent strategy Miss Yaoyorozu!" **All-Might boomed, "**Although we didn't see it due to her success, a backup plan in case of failure is truly invaluable! There will always be events that happen outside your expectations, and not placing all your eggs in one basket is extremely important! However, I would recommend greater communication of plans between allies. A lack of communication has ruined a great many team-up's and relationship's in the past!"**

She shuddered, _why oh why did he have to say relationships? _She wondered, making sure to ignore the lewd grin being sent her way while nodding seriously, "Yes sir," she replied.

Despite the criticism, she couldn't help but feel the glow of victory. This was something that SHE had earned. Not handed to her due to her family, nor her looks, and she hadn't truly drawn on Tikki's power for this fight. This victory was of her own making, and that made it all the more important to her.

Hopefully next time she would have a better partner to work with. Tikki had always stressed the importance of that, especially since usually the miraculous were given out in pairs. Neither she nor her kwami were sure which one had been given out, but that was one partnership that she wouldn't have much of a say in, so she should get used to it.

… But if it was somebody like Mineta, then she'd seriously be considering trying to convince Tikki on working solo.

* * *

After the battle trials, Momo went to the bathroom and brought Tikki out while smiling brightly, "I did it! I won!" and the ladybug kwami gave her a bright smile back.

"Of course you did!" She giggled, "And even if you hadn't won, I knew you would still have done an amazing job!"

Momo leaned against the wall, relaxing after the stress of the trial. Sure, she might have had a huge edge with the ladybug miraculous, but quirks were unpredictable and varied. Going up against somebody like Todoroki… Well, without warning, it would have been dicey, and she probably would have been forced to use Lucky Charm.

If she had had the chance before being frozen that is. Tikki had warned her about ladybugs and the cold after all, and she was not looking forward to that little trait.

The aphid thing was another that she could have done without.

It was only a few seconds after that when Tikki gave her a look, and Momo braced herself for the partnership lecture.

"Momo," the kwami said in a serious tone, "Do you remember what I said about the Guardian usually activating a pair of Miraculi at a time?"

She breathed out, unable to look at her kwami. "I know Tikki, I know," she said softly, "I need to be better at working with others… but, that boy... " She struggled with what to say, only to sigh in relief when Tikki cut in.

"Oh no! That's not it at all!" She protested, dashing to appear in front of Momo with a reassuring smile, "This was your first battle! I don't expect everything to go perfectly, and you did great!", causing Momo to breathe a sigh of relief. "No, one of your classmates is the other Miraculous wielder!"

"Really?" Momo perked up with interest before paling, "P-please don't tell me it's…"

Tikki giggled at her reaction, "No, it's not him," She said, causing Momo to almost collapse with relief. "It was the green haired boy with the butterflies!"

She blinked in surprise, thinking back to the boy, "Midoriya?" She asked curiously as Tikki nodded.

She thought back to his battle trial. He seemed like a very nervous person, though he was respectful to everybody in class, so that had left a good impression on her. His power was certainly the oddest in her opinion, but extremely powerful. He himself didn't seem to be that strong, at least, he didn't rank very high during Aizawa's quirk test, but she and everybody else in the observation room had been shocked to see how powerful he was able to make Uraraka. Even All-Might had been taken off guard!

She blinked in confusion, "But how are you able to tell me who it is?" She asked, "I thought that that sort of thing was part of what you guys kept secret?"

Tikki buzzed around the stall for a bit and nodded slowly, "Normally you'd be correct," She said, "But in this case, he's not really hiding. Or I suppose," She mused, "It's more that he's hiding in plain sight. Everybody who doesn't know about kwami's will assume that he's just using a quirk. It's because of that that I can tell you about him. He was fairly obvious about using the Butterfly power."

Momo nodded in understanding, letting a relieved smile grow across her face.

Although she didn't know him that well, she felt that Midoriya was somebody that she could work with. And even better, he was in her class!

Now she just needed to figure out the best way to talk to him.

* * *

The opportunity came faster than she expected.

She had thought that everybody had already left by the time she finished talking to Tikki and started making her way back home. But just as she was about to make it to the gate she heard the sound of a small explosion.

"Don't freaking lie to me DEKU!" Somebody snarled, and she recognized it as one of her classmates. The blonde haired boy, Bakugou.

Rounding the corner quickly, she saw the blonde classmate leveling a furious glare at the very boy that she wanted to speak to, looking downright terrified. Seeing her, Midoriya relaxed a little, and Bakugou turned around as he noticed this and gave her a glare.

"Well what do you want?" He barked, and she almost took a step back in surprise at the hostility in his words.

Ignoring his words, she asked, "What exactly is going on here? You know that we're not supposed to be using our quirks outside of school!"

Narrowing his eyes further, he growled, "That's none of your business 'High Class'. This is between me and -" he looked to the side both she and he realized that Midoriya had slipped away the moment Bakugou was distracted.

Bakugou grit his teeth, "DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN! GET BACK HERE DEKU!" And immediately dashed in a direction down the street, probably where he thought Midoriya had gone.

She looked at the spot in confusion for a bit.

Aaaand the opportunity was lost.

Hoping that the explosive boy didn't catch up with the miraculous holder, she decided she'd talk with him the next day. Hopefully she'd be able to create a good enough excuse to do so.

* * *

_Council Room_

_A long table sat in the middle of the room, and all of the teachers and the principal were sitting down at it, several of them looking very interested. _

"_So, how did your classes go today?" Nedzu asked, amusement in his voice as he looked at All Might in his thin form. "I understand that you had several interesting individuals."_

_All Might let out an explosive breath, sagging down in his seat. "This teaching position might be the death of me." He admitted with a tired smile, his answer getting a bark of laughter from Eraserhead._

"_Now you know my pain," The tired looking man stated with a smirk. _

"_Perhaps," All Might said before brightening, "However, it's clear to me that this generation of students is indeed powerful, and will prove worthy successors in the future!" He exclaimed with renewed vigor. _

_Right before he started coughing, blood appearing through his fingers as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. _

"_Heh, there it is. I was wondering where the 'All Might' spirit had gone for a bit," joked Present Mic, though he looked at All Might in concern. _

"_No worries, I still have lots of life in me yet." All Might said while bringing up a handkerchief to clean the blood. "But I do have a question." He turned to Eraserhead, "Have you had a chance to look at the Battle Trial reports yet?"_

_He just received a shrug, "I was going to look at them later tonight. Why?"_

_All Might grimaced, "I was taken by surprise by Midoriya's quirk," He stated, receiving a blank look in return until he explained, "His quirk involves using butterflies to somehow 'strengthen' another person's quirk" he explained. "Uraraka was able to lift up the entire building after he strengthened her."_

_All of the teachers around the table looked at All Might with wide eyes in shock. They were aware of what building he was using, and that was a substantial amount of weight. _

_Eraserhead himself felt his eyes widen immediately into wakefulness, "He did __**what**__?" He questioned sharply, only for Nezu to interject. _

"_Indeed, and it goes farther than that." The principal said with a grin, "Not only did he increase her strength dramatically, he was able to __**alter **__her quirk so that she could simultaneously increase the gravity around an opponent while keeping the building up. He also altered her equipment to better suit the new ability and it's combat effectiveness, and could use it to communicate with her in battle." The smile grew as he described further, "I must say, I'm actually rather impressed with the thoroughness of it."_

_Eraserhead could only look at the principal in surprise at hearing all of that, and Midnight gave a sultry chuckle at the sight, "Why Aizawa," She purred, "Do you mean to say that somebody made it past your test without 'putting their all' into it?" _

_He glared at her before giving up, causing her to giggle at him, "He didn't have zero potential," he grunted, "He placed in the middle of the class with some rather impressive speed and with using some wings that he was able to grow. From the way he was sweating, I promise you that he was not holding back."_

"_Perhaps that is something to bring up with Midoriya later," Nezu remarked idly, "As well as advising him to adjust his quirk on the quirk registry. The only thing listed is 'Butterfly traits'." _

_After Eraserhead nodded, Nezu looked at the other teachers with a wide smile, "With that surprise out of the way, let's discuss some other interesting prospects we have this year." He said brightly. _

_While they went through the various classes discussing students that stood out to them, Nezu couldn't help but think back to what he saw from the camera's in the observation room earlier. _

_It was during when everybody was distracted by the swarm of butterflies around Midoriya. Small enough that most people would have missed it actually. _

_A small flash, and a small blur going from Midoriya to his bag. After seeing that, he fast forwarded throughout the day and observed the bag, noting several times when it twitched, or when Midoriya appeared to be talking into it. _

_So Midoriya was keeping secrets it seemed. The principal wasn't worried about it being villainous in nature - honestly, he hadn't seen a kid so earnest about being a hero since Mirio in the previous year. If he had to guess, it might be a sentient type quirk. Rare, but not unusual. _

_But if that was the case, then why did Midoriya hide it like he did? _

_The principal could only chuckle in anticipation. He loved secrets. But more than that, he loved uncovering other people's secrets. And why would he tell the teachers about his suspicions when he could use this as a way to test their own perception? _

_Besides, he had to have something to amuse himself with for the semester, and he got the feeling that this was going to be an interesting one indeed. _

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Hey Everybody! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. **_

_**Not much happened here besides introducing more of Izuku's past after meeting Nooroo, and finding out more about Momo and her abilities. And then lastly we have the teachers reactions to Midoriya and his interesting 'quirk'. **_

_**I feel bad for setting Nezu on Izuku, but honestly, I can't see them being able to hide that secret from him for long. **_

_**If anybody has any ideas on what kind of Champions that Izuku can make with different people, please let me know. I have a few ideas myself, but am very curious as to what other people can think of. **_

_**I'd like to thank my brother, Autumnstar, and my sisters, Elronia and Bluefires, for proofreading this chapter and giving suggestions!**_


	3. Creation Meets Hope

Izuku hid in one of the trees with his eyes shut tight, feeling out and sensing the bundle of anger and frustration that was Bakugou Katsuki.

_Flashback_

_He was walking out of the building with Uraraka and Iida, brimming with excitement. He had seen so many new and amazing quirks that day that he could barely contain himself. And he had made friends! Iida had been disappointed and frustrated that he had lost the Battle Trial without being able to show anything, but he proved to be a good sport in the end and had wanted to be his friend as well!_

_Best of all, he could actually sense that they weren't faking it. They genuinely enjoyed it!_

_That fact alone made him nearly burst into tears… It had been so long since he had actually been able to spend time with people like that. His mother and Nooroo were great, don't get him wrong, and he loved them dearly, but other people his own age? _

… _Yeah, he didn't socialize all that much. _

_As they made their way to UA's gate, he felt the familiar bonfire of fury that he was very familiar with waiting just outside, and he felt his own nervousness rise in response, and he instinctively looked for potential escape routes. _

_Well, he was planning on talking with him eventually soooo… Now was as good a time as any, right? _

_He felt a soft thump from his bag, causing him to glance down discreetly to see Nooroo giving him an encouraging look. _

_It might have helped more if Nooroo hadn't looked as nervous as he felt, but Izuku appreciated the sentiment all the same. _

_As they walked outside they immediately saw the blonde glaring at the three of them. Both Uraraka and Iida frowned at the hostile blonde and stood in front of Izuku protectively, only stopping when Izuku stopped them with a touch and gave them a smile that was hopefully more convincing than Nooroo's. _

"_I-it's alright," He said, trying to project more confidence than what he felt. "I really should talk with him. I'll be fine, honest," He insisted when they gave him doubtful looks. _

"_O-ok," Uraraka said hesitantly, "Don't forget to text us later tonight. Oh! We should make a chat with the three of us!" She said with forced cheer. _

_Smiling at his friends, he finished setting up the details with them and watched them walk away, only to then turn to look at his former(?) friend. _

_Kacchan glared at him with clenched teeth, "Deku,' He spat out, "What the heck was that earlier?" He demanded. _

_Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Izuku took a shaky breath and forced himself to remain calm, "That was my quirk Kacchan," He said softly, only to flinch slightly as the glare on the other boy intensified. _

"_Don't give me that crap!" He snarled, "I didn't freaking believe it when you came up with that weak ass excuse of being a late bloomer last year, but at least that 'butterfly quirk' matched how pathetic you were. But how do butterflies let you juice up somebody like you did Round Face?" _

"_Well, I - uhm, it's, uhm, complicated." Izuku admitted hesitantly._

_Truth. Nooroo knew how it worked, but despite Nooroo's explanations, Izuku was still confused as to how the whole kwami/magic thing worked, as frustrating as that was to admit. _

"_I've always felt that there was more to my ability than just attracting butterflies, but, well, I never really tested it since, uhm, we're not supposed to use our quirks out in public, you know? Today was actually the first time that I've used that aspect to it. I just… went with what felt right?"_

_Again, all truth. Making Champions wasn't exactly an ability he could just test on people, and today had been the first time he had used it. _

_His already dwindling spirits sank further when he saw Kacchan's eyes narrow dangerously. "You're lying!' He growled. "C'mon Deku, you're trying to tell me that __**you **__got a quirk and you didn't analyze the crap out of it the day you found it?" He slammed his fist into the wall right besides his head, causing him to let out a yelp as several smaller explosions went off near his ear._

"_Now don't freaking lie to me Deku!" He shouted, and Izuku felt his heart thud in fear. Most of it was in response to Kacchan's anger, even if he knew that he wouldn't try anything so close to UA. Kacchan wasn't stupid after all. But a good amount of that fear was also from what Nooroo would do if Izuku accidentally got hurt._

_While Nooroo was normally soft spoken and helpful, he became very scary when it came to Izuku's health. Which really wasn't necessary at all! _

_Just as he was desperately trying to come up with options, he was saved. _

"_What is going on here?" _

_Izuku could have cried. UA really was filled with heroes!_

_The girl with the creation quirk, Yaoyorozu(?) Came around the corner, immediately grabbing Kacchan's attention. _

_Izuku immediately took advantage of the opportunity and slipped away as fast as he could, employing all of the skills he'd learned the past year in getting away and hiding from Kacchan and his friends. _

_Flashback ended. _

Once he could no longer sense Kacchan, he slowly got down from the tree and started making his way to the bus, feeling dejected.

He had been hoping that once his old friend had seen that he had a quirk and could be a hero that he would be more… Tolerant? He wasn't expecting things to go back to the way that they were of course, but at this point he'd be more than happy with less glares.

It wasn't like he was even a competitor to Kacchan! Kacchan wanted to become the strongest - the number 1 hero. And that was not a position that Izuku would ever be able to take, nor one that he really desired. He didn't want to become a hero for the titles or the position after all.

As Nooroo kept on telling him, a Butterfly was fragile. Though they could take to the battlefield, it was never ideal. Instead, they were a hero that _inspired _others when things seemed dark, and brought hope to those who had lost it.

He could build up those who were weaker and give them the chance to be a hero, much like Nooroo had done for him. But in a one on one fight, Kacchan would win every time, hands down.

And he was fine with that. At least, he was now anyways. He had been a bit bummed at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being able to inspire people like that.

Kacchan was smart, and had most likely already realized this… So why did he get the feeling that nothing had changed between them?

He spent the whole ride home buried in these thoughts, eventually making his way to his apartment. Walking in, he noted that his mom wasn't home yet and decided to get dinner started for her. Ever since he had felt how much she loved him, he was determined to show her how much he loved her back in whatever little way he could around the house. Especially since he felt guilty about keeping Nooroo a secret from her. But first…

He opened his bedroom door and walked in, letting the comforting smell of flowers flow around him as he relaxed, absently hearing the fluttering of butterflies as they flew from him to the room.

His room had undergone a small change since he had met Nooroo. Though it was still filled with an ever growing collection of hero paraphernalia, a good portion of it now held multiple varieties of flowers, sometimes intermingling amongst his collection. Fluttering around all of them were his little army of heroes.

He had gotten all of the flowers for the butterflies, but had no problem admitting that their presence was really comforting to him as well, especially after a rollercoaster of good and bad events like today. He was grateful when Nooroo remained quiet and went over to the flowers to fuss over the butterflies.

Despite the stress, the day had still gone amazing in his own eyes, much like the prior day had been. He was actually going to UA! He was able to make friends! And All Might was a teacher there! This was all of his dreams wrapped into one coming true.

Taking another deep breath, he quickly moved to his notebook and flower covered desk. Grabbing a notebook that he had been keeping in a separate pile, he opened it up to reveal a pristine and empty book.

As great as the day had been, the best thing (or… maybe the second best? Meeting All Might face to face was pretty amazing after all.) was when he had given the butterfly to Uraraka.

His first Champion.

With quick strokes of a pencil, he drew a quick sketch of a transformed Uraraka, doing his best to capture her features and the look of the new armor on her. The pose he had of her in his memory was with her levitating, debris orbiting her as she smiled down at those below.

Izuku had been alone for many years. Before he had found out that he was quirkless, he had been a very excitable child. Always chatting with the other kids about heroes or showing them a new toy he had been given. But after that day at the doctors, everything had changed.

While not everybody bullied him, the majority of students avoided him, either because they didn't want to attract the attention of Kacchan and his friends, or they didn't want to be associated with a Quirkless loser. Regardless of their reasoning, it had left him without any friends to be around for years. This is why he had still attempted to be friends with Kacchan - the first friend he had ever made.

He had nobody else.

In making a Champion, he felt connected to somebody else in a way that he hadn't ever before, and he liked to think that that was mutual. With that, a fact was cemented in his mind. One he had known ever since he had first met Nooroo, but had never truly felt real.

He was no longer alone.

Coming over to watch over his shoulder, Nooroo felt a gentle smile come over him as he watched Izuku draw, feeling content with the feelings that Izuku was emitting.

Remembering a Champion was hardly something new for his wielders. For most, it was a special moment, a way of connecting and understanding others, as well as a sacred trust as they often learned personal information and secret feelings that only a Butterfly could ever understand.

Of all the miraculous, it was a power unique to the domain of the Butterfly.

Each miraculous had powers and responsibilities that were unique to them and them alone.

The Ladybug restored order and brought good fortune to victims and other heroes alike.

The Black Cat had the capability to destroy any evil, to bring unto them misfortune.

But the Butterfly was meant to bring hope to those who had none.

It was a symbol of connecting - of transformation and growth. They inspired, and provided a promise to people that they weren't alone, and gave them support that would help push them to meet their desires, help them grow in strength.

To be Heroes.

While the other miraculouses could help people feel safe, none could inspire and connect as well as the butterfly could, and the majority of his _proper _wielders made it a point to remember their Champions in some way because of this.

Nooroo watched as Izuku finished his quick sketch, leaving his notebook on the desk to finish later while he went into the kitchen.

Nooroo traveled close behind, smiling contently as his wielder started getting things ready to bake.

It had been a long time since any miraculous had been used, even longer since Nooroo had been wielded by a proper user, and he couldn't help but be grateful that he had been paired with the young green-haired hero.

While it was Midoriya that would be uplifting others and giving them hope, a side effect was that Midoriya would become connected and uplifted as well.

A butterfly was never meant to fly alone, and now his young charge was beginning to build his own swarm.

Behind him in the room the notebook lay open, the careful sketch of the gravity defying heroine clear on it's pages. Underneath in careful calligraphy her title was easily seen.

Uraraka Ochaco - Gravity Brawler,

* * *

_Momo's POV_

"And you're sure that you're alright?"

_*snicker*_ "Relax Momo, this isn't the first ear injury I've gotten. Besides, Recovery Girl gave me the green light and everything. Honestly, the biggest thing hurt is my pride."

"... Sorry buuut, not sorry?"

"Pfft, don't worry about it, I'd have been insulted if you didn't take us seriously after all. And at least I wasn't up against Todoroki. Or worse, Midoriya and Uraraka. That was pretty dang intimidating."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll have more chances in the future to show off."

"Well, thanks for the confidence at least. Anyways, it's getting late, so I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow Kyoka."

Momo put down her phone and picked up a cookie from the pile on the tray on her desk, relaxing in her chair as Tikki looked up from eating her own cookie.

"That was nice of you to make sure she was alright," She said with a smile, and Momo gave a tired smile back.

"I felt bad that I might have actually hurt her," She explained as she nibbled on her cookie. "With a Quirk like super hearing, and myself creating flash bangs meant to create loud noises… Well, that couldn't be pleasant."

They both ate in comfortable silence for a little bit before Momo looked at Tikki curiously, "So what can you tell me about the Butterfly Miraculous?" She asked, and Tikki beamed happily at the question.

"Noroo is super sweet," She said with a bright smile, her wings buzzing happily. "He's probably the most soft spoken of us kwami, and his wielders are often pretty shy and cautious when they are first chosen." She looked thoughtful for a bit, "I've always gotten along well with Nooroo's chosen. Both his wielders and mine have a lot in common, both often requiring creativity and intelligence to use our abilities to their maximum potential."

Momo blinked in surprise at that statement, "Really? Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"The Butterfly makes heroes," Tikki explained, swooping down and grabbing another cookie. "Before the age of quirks, they could give people abilities that people would now say are powerful quirks. The abilities granted are determined in part by the personality of the person, but also by the creativity of the wielder." Tikki paused for a moment to nibble at the cookie before buzzing happily at Momo, "My Ladybugs haven't paired with Butterflies very often, but I think you'll enjoy working with this boy!"

Momo sighed in relief at Tikki's words as she leaned back in her chair and mentally agreed. Though she had been prepared to team up with almost anybody, Midoriya definitely seemed like one of the better options if she had to choose somebody in their class.

"That sounds nice," she admitted with a smile, "I look forward to getting to know both of them tomorrow."

And she truly was excited. She hadn't grown up with very many friends, and due to her parents wealth and standing she had to always be on guard around people. That was one of the reasons she was excited to go to UA - it was an opportunity for change, and to make friends with people who didn't know her.

She knew such knowledge wouldn't stay suppressed for long, but by then she'd hopefully have made several friends. She had already done so with Kyoka, despite hurting her in the Battle Trials, and tomorrow she'd do so with Midoriya!

A sudden thought crossed her mind and she tilted her head quizzically, "I must admit, I'm surprised," She mused, "From your stories, it sounded like the Black Cat was usually partnered with the Ladybug."

Tikki nodded, flying up so she was level with Momo's face and giving a warm smile that contained, to Momo's surprise, sadness.

"Usually we are," She agreed while placing her paws on her chest, "Plagg is my other half, as I am to him. Together we balance each other out, with him covering my weaknesses and I his. Because of that, it's true we're often paired with each other, though it doesn't always happen. For one reason or another, sometimes we go several centuries without seeing each other."

Momo felt a pang in her chest at the tone in Tikki's voice, though Tikki's expression soon changed to one of fond exasperation, "Besides, sometimes some space is good for a healthy relationship. Plagg can be really lazy, and he's constantly smelling of cheese!" She gagged a little at that.

Momo giggled at the gross face Tikki made, while internally cooing at the love that Tikki had for the other Miraculous, obvious even when she was complaining about him.

A thought came to her, and she blushed lightly, "So, um…" She averted her eyes, "If each Miraculous is given to a person based on their personality, and since you and Plagg are soul mates, does that mean… ?" She blushed harder, not able to finish the sentence as Tikki started giggling once more, and as Momo looked up she saw a teasing glint in the small kwami's eyes,

"You're wondering if the wielder of the Black Cat is your soul mate?" She asked knowingly, and Momo turned her head to hide her blush. "Oh Momo, you've been reading too many romance books," Tikki said as she zipped through the air, trying to get her giggling under control before making a contemplative sound, "Well, you're not totally wrong." She said absently, and Momo glanced at her through her bangs. "The proper holders of the Ladybug and the Black Cat are always important to each other, though it often shows in different ways. Sometimes as loved ones, true, but just as often as brother and sister, or even best friends. It helps that when you have to hide your identity from the world, it's inevitable for somebody to grow close to the one person they can trust with that secret."

"A-ah, that makes sense..." Momo mumbled, still blushing heavily, "W-well, we should really start getting to sleep. It's late, and school is tomorrow." She hurriedly stated, and was grateful when Tikki didn't call her out on it, though she did give Momo a knowing look.

"Alright, go and get some rest," She stated as she took one more cookie and flew over to the little nest that Momo had made for her and settled down. "We need to catch a Butterfly tomorrow, and then who knows what your teachers will throw at us after that."

As she settled in her own nest, Tikki looked fondly at her wielder.

Momo had been an absolute delight to be with this last year. The daughter of rich and influential parents, and with (in Tikki's opinion) one of the best Quirks she had heard of, it would have been extremely easy for her to grow up spoiled and entitled.

Instead, she was intelligent, and surprisingly earnest in her desires to help others.

Caring of others, while still willing to be blunt and direct with them. Momo had an air of authority that made people want to listen to her when she used it. While her confidence was mostly artificial, that would change over time as she gained experience and victories of her own, which is something that she would need, as it was inevitable for a Ladybug to find conflict of some sort.

Of all the miraculous, the Ladybug was the ultimate peacekeeper.

The domain of the Ladybug miraculous was one of healing and repairing, meant to restore order after the chaos of combat. It brought peace to those who were troubled, and gave good fortune to those who had been victims, as well as to allies during a battle.

And even if Momo was embarrassed by the pheromone trait, it was a huge help in calming down scared crowds and defusing arguments. To let them know that things were going to be okay now.

Though it was the purpose of each Miraculous to keep the peace, and most had been in positions of authority at one time or another, none were as uniquely suited for this task as the Ladybug was.

This, of course, came with the burden of often being held responsible by others if a peaceful resolution is not reached. When Ladybug failed, the impact was worse than if any of the others had.

That was why Tikki was happy that Momo had won the Battle Trials earlier. The girl needed some actual victories under her belt to help bolster her confidence for when things went bad, as they inevitably would.

It had been a year since she had first met Momo, and that time had been relatively peaceful. Unfortunately, this thought didn't come with the comfort that it ought to. She knew why they had been activated and given to wielders once more, and it frustrated her to no end that she was not allowed to share that with her wielder due to the safety mechanisms within the miraculous themselves. The amount of info they could provide was limited unless certain conditions were met. While it meant that if a villain gained control of a miraculous they would be unable to forcefully question the kwami, it also meant that they were unable to share certain details with their wielders.

For it to have been a year and for nothing to happen… She was never one to be disappointed by the lack of fighting, but in this case it filled her with foreboding, and she was even more grateful that they had found Nooroo and his wielder as quickly as they had.

Tikki nestled in her little bed and got comfortable as Momo turned off the lights.

She could only hope that Momo would be ready when the time came, but overall she was optimistic. Momo was smart, talented, and dedicated, and they had managed to find another Miraculous holder already. As far as preparations went, they were in as good a position that they could ask for.

Pushing her own paranoia down, she allowed herself to look forward to the next day. She couldn't wait to see and spend time with Nooroo again. It had been so very long since they had last done so, and she was excited for the opportunity again.

* * *

Next Day

"What kind of lessons does All Might teach?" A microphone invaded Izuku's personal space as soon as he approached the school's gate, and the nervous boy found himself surrounded by reporters and camera people.

"Eh?!" Izuku stuttered with panicked eyes as a cloud of butterflies fluttered nervously behind him, "U-uh, I-I'm sorry, b-but I have to go…"

Despite his words, the undeterred reporters kept shoving their microphones at him.

"Is it true that All Might was hired here?", "How does he split time between teaching and time while crime fighting?", "Does he prefer tea or coffee!"

As the reporters continued to rapidly fire questions about the Number One Hero and his lessons, Izuku was swiftly becoming overwhelmed, and as the pale butterflies clung to his clothes and backpack, the urge to transform with Nooroo so he could grow wings and fly away growing strong. Thankfully, as the storm of emotions buffeting against him, salvation came from an unexpected source.

Capture tape snaked around one of the reporters hands and yanked him to the side, the rest of the crowd parting to reveal Eraserhead, quirk activated and eyes glaring.

"Harassing a student," The underground hero hissed angrily, "is not amongst your privileges," He grabbed Izuku's shoulders and pushed him towards the gate. "The school's media representative will be out shortly to give a statement. If you wish to be here for that then I recommend you stop behaving so illogically!"

"But Eraserhead!" One brave/foolish soul called out stubbornly as he followed them, "The public has a right to know about stuff like - Aie!" He shrieked as the student and teacher crossed the threshold of the entrance and a gate slammed shut in front of the reporter.

Aizawa grunted, and Izuku could feel a bit of… Satisfaction? Underneath the exhaustion.

"T-thanks f-for the help," He muttered nervously, and Eraserhead gave a tired shrug.

"I hate dealing with the press." He said bluntly, "They should know better than to accost a student like that, and you guys won't be taught to deal with reporters till next year." They walked down the hall in silence for a bit before he said, "Oh, and I needed to talk to you about something,"

Izuku jumped a bit, looking at the other man as the tired looking man gave him a small glare, "Why were you holding back in the Quirk Assessment test?" He demanded, and Izuku blinked at him in confusion and no small amount of panic.

"W-w-what do you mean?" He asked, desperately trying to think of what set the man off, "I w-wasn't holding back!" _Oh my gosh, is he going to expel me? B-but I don't know what I did wrong! I can't get expelled now!_

"Hmph. So Uraraka lifted the entire building during your Battle Trial all on her own?"

Oh man, villains probably turned themselves in after being subjected to that stare, and Izuku shivered.

"W-well, no," He admitted, taking comfort in the butterflies at his back. "B-but I thought the t-tests were designed to test _us_? Me making a champion would have defeated the purpose of that, a-and what if I'm not near anybody?"

Aizawa raised his eyes at the word 'champion', but brought up his hand to rub the bridge of his nose by the end of the explanation.

"Making a champion, huh?" He muttered, "Midoriya, it was a _quirk _assessment." He peered at him over his hand, "The purpose was to see what limits you could reach while under duress, to really go 'plus ultra'."

Izuku nodded hesitantly, but felt a shiver of fear when he saw the other man give a huff, followed a small evil smirk, "However, since you're stronger than I thought you were, I suppose this means that I can go harder on you during class," the tired man stated slyly, but the smirk was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Also, you should update your entry in the quirk registry. It's misleading." And with that, the man continued walking on. "C'mon Midoriya, you'll be late to class if you keep that speed."

* * *

"Morning class", Aizawa's voice rang throughout the silence of the home room, "Sorry for dropping this onto you now, but…"

Izuku stiffened in anticipation and fear, feeling the same feelings heavy throughout the room pressing down on him.

"... It's time to select a class representative."

The tension draining throughout the room was so swift that it almost felt like a physical presence as the entire class let out a collective breath in relief.

"I don't care how you do it," Aizawa continued as he walked over to the corner and crawled into his yellow sleeping bag, "Just get it over before the period ends. We don't have much to go over for homeroom today."

In an instant, the whole class was up and clamoring for the position, the noise causing Izuku's butterflies to fly to the ceiling in an attempt to distance themselves.

This lasted until Iida stood up and chopped his hand in the air, "Enough!" He stated loudly, "This is no small decision! The Presidency is a sacred office with great responsibility! Therefore! It should be decided by a democratic vote!"

Tsuyu Asui, a girl with green hair and a frog quirk held a finger to her chin, "We've only known each other for a couple days, _kero_" She croaked, "That's not long enough to get to know somebody. Most people will probably just vote for themselves."

"All the better!" Iida stated, "That means that if somebody manages to get multiple votes, then that means that they have earned the trust of other classmates despite us not knowing each other well. To do so will show us that they possess qualities worthy of Class President."

Kyoka plugged her ear jacks into her phone, "Sure, why not? It's as good a way as any I suppose."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"I-I got four votes!" Izuku half squeaked, half screamed as he paled.

Iida sighed, looking disappointed, "So nobody voted for me," he said in frustration, fists clenched on his desk before relaxing them and straightening up. "So, that means that Midoriya wins with five votes, and Momo is in second place with three votes!"

"B-but why would you guys vote for me?" Izuku asked desperately, causing several people to look at him skeptically.

"Dude, are you serious?" Kaminari asked as he leaned back with a smirk, "You and Uraraka had the best teamwork out of everybody during the Battle Trials, and that was mostly because of you. You're the one that created the plan and everything as well, which means you're smart."

"I still say you should have voted for me," Mineta insisted stubbornly, "Didn't you guys hear my proposals?"

Hanta Sero, a tall boy with black hair and a tape quirk, looked at him incredulously, "Yeah, we heard it, which is kinda why we DIDN'T. I'm pretty sure that the girls would kill us if we allowed that!"

"... What proposals were these?" Hagakure, a girl with an invisibility quirk, said flatly, and several of the boys paled as the girls glared.

Before anybody could say anything in response to that, Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag, "So then, that means it's President Midoriya and Vice-President Yaoyorozu."

Midoriya couldn't prevent himself from shaking from the sudden revelation, while Momo smiled happily. Though she was disappointed that she hadn't gotten enough votes to make President, she was grateful that there were some people in the class that trusted her already.

And, even more important, she now had the perfect excuse to talk to Midoriya.

* * *

As he was packing up his stuff to go to lunch, still in a state of disbelief from becoming President, he looked up and he saw Yaoyorozu looking down at him with a smile.

"Hello, Midoriya," She said cheerfully, "I was wondering if we could meet in private for a bit so we could discuss our respective duties as President and Vice-President."

Izuku found himself gulping nervously at that. But, if he didn't have a choice, then he might as well do the job as best as he could. At least Yaoyorozu seemed capable.

… But why did she have to be so pretty!? He could barely socialize with normal people as it was! Though to be fair, all of the girls in his class were pretty, so he would have been pretty screwed no matter what.

He looked over to Uraraka and Iida to tell them he'd see them later, only for Uraraka to give him a thumbs up, "Don't worry Deku!" She said cheerfully, "We'll save you a seat!" And he nodded thankfully at her.

Looking back at his newly designated Vice-President, he gave a tremulous smile, "S-s-sure," He said "W-where should we meet?"

* * *

Momo's POV

As they went inside an empty classroom, Momo looked at Izuku worriedly.

Tikki had told her that Butterflies were shy and easily overwhelmed, but she hadn't been expecting it to be to this extent.

The new class President could barely look her in the eye, let alone speak full sentences without stuttering, and his butterflies were fluttering all around him as though mirroring his nervousness.

Hopefully he would feel more comfortable as they got to know each other...

To that end,

She gave him a warm smile, "To start out, we should introduce each other." She said encouragingly, "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo." She gave a small bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The familiar action seemed to help ground the other teen, and he gave a small bow himself, "N-nice to m-m-meet you as well Yaoyorozu," He said hesitantly, "I-I'm Midoriya Izuku." He took a deep breath and did his best to look at her, "S-so y-you wanted to t-talk about our d-duties?"

She nodded, but gave an apologetic smile, "Yes, we should, but before that, there was something else that I wanted to discuss with you."

She had given this a lot of thought, but hadn't been able to figure out a good way to say '_Hey, I know that you're a miraculous user like me!'_

… Yeah, no matter how she phrased it in her mind, it turned out awkward.

She grit her teeth and decided to rip off the bandaid as fast as she could.

"Tikki, could you come out please?" She called softly, watching as Midoriya's face turned from confusion to shock as her kwami flew out of her bag and gave him a smile.

"Hello Midoriya!" She chirped cheerfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He looked at her with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing wordlessly for a few seconds before another kwami, this one lilac colored, flew out of Midoriya's bag and smiled at Tikki.

"H-hello Tikki," He said with a polite and eager smile, "It's been a while."

Tikki's response was to squeal as she dashed forward and gave him a hug, twirling the both of them as she did so. "Nooroo!" She cheered, "It's been way too long since we last talked! Are you and your butterfly's doing well?"

Nooroo escaped her grasp and backed away slightly, but didn't look displeased by the contact. "We're all doing well," He said with a smile, "Midoriya has been taking good care of us."

Midoriya seemed to finally find his tongue as he gaped at her, "Y-you have a kwami too?" He gasped, his eyes seeming to light up, causing Momo to giggle slightly.

"Yes, I am. I've had Tikki for about a year now," She replied easily, feeling startled when he nodded and looked down intently, suddenly starting to mumble rapidly.

"About a year ago? That's around the same time I got Nooroo. So that means that whatever reason we were given the miraculouses, that reason must have occurred around that time. Nooroo said that the Ladybug kwami was usually paired with the Black Cat, and since I'm not the Black Cat, then there must be a reason why the Butterfly was chosen instead. Does the situation need less combat? Or are multiple miraculouses active and we haven't found the Black Cat yet? But if that's the case, then the threat must be fairly large…"

Momo watched in bemused fascination as Izuku continued his mumbling, with him only stopping when several butterflies flew down and rubbed against him, and Nooroo fluttered in front of him with an apologetic smile.

"Izuku, Miss Yaoyorozu is still with us," he gently reminded him, causing Midoriya to redden in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, about that," he mumbled as he gave a nervous smile, "That's just a, um, nervous habit of mine…"

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, "That's alright, I probably should have found a better way to bring up the topic."

"O-oh no! That wasn't a p-problem," He protested, "B-better to get it out in the open right away, right?" He took a deep breath, almost visibly calming down as the butterflies around him relaxed as well, before looking at her with a hesitant smile, "So, um, you're a miraculous holder as well then. W-wow, I, um, really wasn't expecting that. Oh! I have so many questions!" His face turned a bit panicked, "B-but they can wait! Uh, we should talk, and, well, figure out stuff, right?"

Now this was something that she had thought of already.

"For now, I was hoping for us to just get to know each other." She replied easily, "We'll still need to have lunch, but I thought that if we're going to be working with each other, then it would be good for you to know about me, and vice versa." She gave a small cough, "And we should probably set up a time to talk about our duties as class representatives as well. I wasn't lying when I said that that was something we should do."

At the mention of his new position she saw Midoriya tense up immediately.

"Does that sound alright?" She asked worriedly, and he nodded jerkily.

"Umm, yeah, it's just, I, uhm…" He struggled with what to say for a bit, "I j-just think that they made a m-mistake, you know? I-I mean, I've never been in a leadership position before, a-a-and they're going to expect me to do a good job, and-and I'm going to make a mistake, and that'll cause problems for everybody, and then everybody will hate me, and Aizawa will expel me and I won't be able to become a hero, and -"

"Midoriya!" She stated firmly, holding onto his shoulders firmly and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Breath... it's alright," She instructed reassuringly, waiting until he seemed to calm down. Though his face was becoming rather red… Perhaps touching wasn't something that Butterflies did easily? She'd have to apologize later.

She let go, though she noted that he remained rather stiff. "It's alright," She repeated softly, "Remember, we're still in school. Being the Class President is just another opportunity for us to learn, and it certainly wouldn't be something Aizawa would expel you over if you mess up anymore than he would have done after our quirk assessment test. You remember what he said that day, it was just a logical ruse. If you make a mistake, people will understand. And I'll be there to help you," She gave a comforting smile.

He took a few deep breaths, and it seemed to work to a degree, though he was clearly far from comfortable with the idea.

Cocking her head, Momo thought for a moment before brightening at a thought.

"How about this?" She began, "What if you were to keep the position and try it out for a couple weeks. I think you'll find that it's not as bad as you're afraid of. And if I'm wrong and you feel that it is too overwhelming, then we can swap positions and you can step down and become the Vice President instead."

Either position would be beneficial she felt, but if she was wrong then she didn't want him to feel that he was stuck with it. The important part was to make sure that he was aware that he had options, and that there was no shame in stepping down. Knowing that there were others there to help him should hopefully lessen the stress and intimidation that the position represented.

His countenance brightened at her words, "R-really?" He asked hopefully, "I-I mean, if that's the case, then w-why don't we just swap right away? I mean, if we're planning on doing it anyways?"

She looked at him in both amusement and a touch of sorrow, "Do you really have that little faith in yourself?"

Nooroo fluttered back from where he had been talking with Tikki, "She's right Izuku," He stated softly, "I think that this would be a good opportunity for you. Change brings growth after all!"

Midoriya gulped nervously, "W-well, I-I'm already going to the high school of my dreams, with the chance to become a hero, I've actually made friends of my own now! Isn't that enough change for now?"

Tikki buzzed around him with a smile, "You won't know unless you try!" She said brightly, and Midoriya looked back and forth between the three of them before giving a shaky nod.

"W-well, ok," He said shakily, "I-I guess I can, well, give it a shot." He then gave a bow to her, "T-t-thank y-you for y-your faith in me Yaoyorozu," he stuttered.

She gave him a sad smile, not forgetting what he said about actually having friends for a change, and gave a bow of her own, "I'm sure that you'll do just fine. And since we're going to be working closely together, you can call me Momo. I hope that we can become friends", she finished brightly.

His head shot up, and it looked like he was about to protest when all of a sudden -

**VREEEEE!**

A screeching alarm rang shrilly throughout the school, followed by an automated voice.

"_Level 3 Security Breach detected. All students are to evacuate outside in a swift and orderly manner."_

All four stiffened at the alarm, and Midoriya looked at her in confusion, "D-do you know what a Level 3 Security Breach is?" He asked as they heard people start to panic outside, and the kwamis swiftly flew into their respective bags.

She shook her head as the two quickly went for the door, "No, I don't." She replied in concern." _Maybe they talked about it during the orientation that we didn't have… _"You can sense emotions, right? Do you sense anything?"

He concentrated, only to shake his head a moment later, "I-it's just panic," He muttered, "I… can't sense anything outside though…"

Momo opened the door and almost leapt back at the increase in volume.

The majority of the school had been in the cafeteria during the alarm, but it wasn't unusual for people to go elsewhere to eat as well. They, combined with those that were coming from the cafeteria, were rushing swiftly through the halls, pushing and shoving frantically in their attempts to get outside.

While not good, she worried how much worse it would be in the choke point areas such as the exits.

It only took a few seconds after going into the crowd that she had had enough. Already she had had to shield Midoriya from the flailing of other students, the Butterfly flinching back from the potential contact, his butterflies clinging to his back in a pale cloak.

Quickly going through her memory to find the right formula, she extended her hand and created an item, holding it up as soon as it formed. She glanced at Midoriya apologetically and shouted "Cover your ears!" And then used the item.

Every student in the hallway froze as the sound of an air horn went off, those nearest to her and those with listening related quirks clutching their ears.

Immediately after the silence she loudly stated "Everybody! We were told to evacuate in an orderly fashion!" In a firm voice, drawing everybody's attention, "Not to dissolve in hysterics!"

Beside her, Midoriya came out and in a soft voice said "P-please, w-we're all heroes in training," He said in a shaky voice, "L-let's do our best to act as such."

The words of the two seemed to get through to the crowd, and the crowd visibly calmed down, though it was clear that most were still worried. Still, they were moving quickly to leave the building without panicking, so she was happy with that.

Beside her, Izuku leaned closer, "S-something happened in the cafeteria," He murmured, brow furrowed in concentration. "Everybody over there calmed down as well."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I was worried about it being worse over there."

He nodded in agreement, and soon the two were focused on leaving the building with everybody else. Waiting in the crowd, it took several minutes for the rest of the class to exit the building and for the two to find them.

"Deku!" Uraraka called out excitedly as soon as she saw them, both she and Iida rushing over to the two wielders, "I'm so glad that you guys got out of there ok! It was so intense in the cafeteria for a while, everybody was panicking and pushing, and then Iida realized that the disturbance was just caused by the press coming in, and so I lifted him up above the rest of the crowd, and he was able to get everybody's attention and calmed them down!"

Midoriya blinked in surprise, "I-it was just the press?" He asked in surprise, and Momo echoed that sentiment. To evacuate the school simply because of the press invading… Even if the press had been excited to interview somebody due to All Might teaching, that seemed excessive.

Iida then stepped forward stiffly, "That is correct," He stated to both herself and Midoriya, "Upon the swift action of the students to begin evacuation, many students responded _too _swiftly, which resulted in a jam at the entrance of the cafeteria. I realized the evacuation was caused through the ill-thought actions of the press, and with the help of Uraraka, I was able to express this to the rest of the student body."

"I see," Momo mused, giving him a polite smile and gave a bow. "Thank you for your actions, you probably assisted quite a few people if it looked anything like the hallways did."

"R-right," echoed Midoriya with a smile, "y-you did a great job Iida!"

The engine quirk user shook his head, "I just did what would be expected of me as a student of UA!" But she noticed with amusement that he still seemed pleased with the praise, "But I thank you for those words." He added at the end.

* * *

After the police came and helped push the press back the students all made it back inside to their classes, resulting in both Momo and Midoriya standing in front of the class.

She saw Midoriya tremble slightly, "I-I want to thank everybody for your votes and your faith in me, a-and I promise that I'll d-do my best as class president." He took a deep breath and tried to rally his confidence. "I-I'm really new to all of this, so I hope that a-all of you can help me out." He looked at Momo, "P-please support me as well, Yaoyorozu."

"I will," Momo nodded professionally, turning to give the others a confident smile, "I am honored to be elected as the vice-president, and I hope that both Midoriya and I can live up to your expectation. Thank you."

After that, classes seemed to go smoothly for the rest of the day without any other interruptions. After class ended, she started packing up her stuff but looked up when she saw Midoriya walk closer nervously.

"Umm, Yaoyorozu? Uh, Momo?" He asked, and she felt pleased that he felt comfortable enough to use her name.

"Y-you c-can call me I-i-izuku. Well, if you'd like. To make it fair." He stated quickly, looking firmly at the ground with a red face, and she couldn't help but giggle at how it looked.

"I'd like that a lot," She said honestly, feeling a thrill at gaining another friend. Not realizing that Izuku was feeling that same thrill.

* * *

Outside, Principal Nezu was looking at the UA barrier intently, only the stiffness of his tail betraying his emotions.

The gates had been reduced to dust, and the walls on either side had started to crumble as well.

An out of control quirk? No, there were no injuries amongst the press. Therefore a targeted attack.

One of the press? No, none of them had the right quirk for this kind of damage. And a quirk such as this would have been discovered.

Technology? Possible, but unlikely. It would require a container or medium of some sort that would be noticeable. Unless it was something newly developed? He made a mental note to look into it.

Most likely somebody else. A prank? A distraction? Or a declaration of intent?

He looked at the former fence for several minutes while contemplating that before going back to his office.

How... Bold of somebody to volunteer themselves to be in his sights like this. Despite not being as physically strong as even an average person, there was a reason that most people preferred to play nice with him.

Perhaps he needed to remind some people of why that was.

* * *

_League of Villains Headquarters_

Shigaraki found himself smirking.

Everything was starting to come together. They had just infiltrated UA and left after getting the teaching schedule with nobody the wiser.

They knew that All Might was to teach a class at the USJ the next day. They had created the ultimate weapon in the form of their Noomu. They had an entire raid party of mooks scheduled. And he had leveled up his own experience and his equipment.

A shelf behind the bar creaked loudly, giving enough time for both him and Kurogiri to look at it before the thing snapped loudly, causing it's contents of several bottles of valuable liquor to fall to the ground. Kurogiri quickly extended his portal quirk underneath them, barely catching them before they broke open.

Shigaraki growled in annoyance. Some days it seemed that sentient equipment was worse than cursed equipment.

He turned to look at the little black devil that was stretched out on a table, trying to look innocent.

"What?" Said monster asked with a smirk, "Just because something bad happens around here doesn't mean that it has to be my fault."

He grit his teeth. While that might be true, he steadfastly refused to believe it. There was no way that the string of bad luck the bar had been experiencing was natural. Thankfully it hadn't ever been anything major, but enough minor stuff would be enough to get on anybody's nerves.

Kurogiri just sighed and silently walked to the back room to put the liquor away while Shigaraki continued glaring at the creature that was trying to make itself the most hated thing in his existence.

The cat lazily looked up and snickered, "You're doing it again."

With a jolt, Shigaraki realized he had been scratching at his neck once more. He brought his hand down and increased his glare. "I told you," He hissed hatefully, "It's just a nervous tic. I had it before I was given you!"

Plagg yawned and laid back down, "Sure it is," He drawled, "You know, I've seen this before. I've had wielders who denied it, but they all caved in the end. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be."

Shigaraki grunted and looked away, ignoring the sliver of worry that ate at him. "And you expect me to believe you?" He scoffed. "You've already lied to me before."

A wad of paper hit the back of his head, and he turned and resumed his glaring at the seemingly unmoving cat.

It was so unfair that he couldn't threaten to destroy that stupid ring!

"I didn't lie," Plagg called out lazily, "Not that I have to explain it to you, but I said that I could control how you looked while transformed. And I can. It just so happens that you can add your own input as well. Lucky you."

"And much like then, I doubt that you're telling me the whole truth now." He snapped back, Plagg simply shrugging as a response.

"Eh, believe or not, I don't care." Came the dismissive reply. "If you have the itch, it will drive you insane if you don't."

Shigaraki growled, "Why would that even be a thing!" He shouted, actually standing up in his anger, and he had to clench his hands to prevent himself from attempting to disintegrate the rat posing as a cat.

It wouldn't work of course. Much like it hadn't all the prior attempts. But it would make him feel better.

Plagg snorted and rolled into a ball while rolling his eyes, "Who cares, it feels _amazing,_" he stated blissfully, before giving his wielder an evil look, "C'mon, you should give it a try. Just ask Misty back there to do it for you."

"NO!" Shigaraki shouted in horror, feeling the urge to scratch his neck that he furiously pushed back.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it," The cat continued nonchalantly, "Are you embarrassed to admit that you want to feel what it would be like to be pet by Kurogiri?"

Shigaraki breathed in and out furiously, trying and failing to calm himself down, "You will never tell anybody that." he insisted, blinking in confusion when the cat merely nodded in acceptance.

Only to pale when he heard an awkward cough behind him.

_That was it! _

Ignoring Kurogiri, he quickly turned back to the Miraculous, only to see that he had disappeared.

_I don't know how, I don't know when, but I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!_

* * *

Plagg flew into the trash can, doing his best to stifle his laughter.

The look on his face… Hah! He almost had him convinced now, and it was even better than he had originally thought it would be. And Plagg had had high expectations.

The best part was that he was telling the truth. He had had many wielders who had gained the Trait of needing to get pats and scratches from others, and the itch would drive them insane until they got it taken care of.

Personally, he didn't see the issue with it. It felt amazing, and he deserved it for all his hard work, so why shouldn't he indulge?

Of course, Plagg highly doubted that the villain had gained that Trait. Heck, he would be surprised if he had gained ANY Traits from the miraculous!

The bearer of the Miraculous would slowly gain traits of the Miraculous. The more compatible they are with it, the stronger they show. And quite frankly, the only thing that was compatible between him and that immature adult was their abilities.

But with enough nudging and hints, Plagg could certainly make him _think _that he had inherited that need.

He sighed as he settled down and got comfortable, listening to Shigaraki rage in the bar.

Each Miraculous had their own purpose and domain. The better the user fit into that domain, the more compatible they were.

Though he had worked with a variety of users in the past, at their core, the Cat Miraculous was a Protector.

Most people would be confused by this, expecting that domain to belong to the Turtle. Well, they'd be wrong.

The Turtle was the ultimate Defender, which held similar properties to that of a Protector, but a Protector carried some distinct differences in it.

It had Plagg in it for one. This instantly made it more awesome. Not that he needed to mention that to anybody. It was a fairly obvious fact, to be perfectly honest.

The Cat was the embodiment of chaotic good, with the belief that the best defense is a good offense. Wielding the power of misfortune against their enemies, they had the ability to bring down any defenses, destroy any corruption.

Shigaraki did not want to fight to protect, nor did he have the mentality or maturity to hold a miraculous of any kind. For a spiritual being such as Plagg, that meant that while he was transformed with the villain, he was in a constant state of discomfort.

Two different types of cheese mixing when they should NOT be mixed together.

He sighed as he hunkered down to take a nap to the sound of Kurogiri trying to calm down the wannabe wielder, doing his best not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

After he got saved, he deserved a vacation.

Another crash came from the room above and he found himself snickering.

And a medal for driving his captors insane. He definitely deserved that as well.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_**Hey Everybody! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. **_

_**I've always liked the idea that Miraculous Users gain various traits from the Miraculous they are using. Sometimes useful, sometimes useless. As I said in the first chapter, I have not seen past season 1, and I am pretty sure that this is not canon. Regardless, I hope that people enjoy reading this story despite that. **_

_**I hope that everybody enjoyed my descriptions of each Miraculous and their specialties/purposes. I spent a long time thinking about which one would work with which based on their powers, and I even looked up the zodiac sign of each for inspiration. **_

_**Tikki: kwami of creation and good luck. Peacekeeper.**_

_**Plagg: kwami of destruction and bad luck. Protector.**_

_**Nooroo: kwami of change. Bringer of Hope.**_

_**Next chapter will be the USJ attack, and I have a few questions for you guys. When Hawkmoth had Nooroo, his activation phrase was "Dark Wings Rise". Therefore, Izuku's activation phrase is "Wings Rise". Should Shigaraki's activation phrase be different from usual? "Dark Claw's Out" doesn't really flow. And does anybody have any recommendations on what Shigaraki's costume would be like?**_

_**And lastly, who would you guys like to be the next champion? I have great ideas for either Jiro or Kirishima, and I wanted to leave it up to you readers who gets chosen. Or, if enough people want me to do somebody else, then I can go with that as well. **_

_**I'd like to thank my brother Autumstar and sister Bluefires for beta reading and reviewing this chapter for me, and for the recommendations that they gave. Additionally, I'd like to thank everybody who has left a review, it really helps me out to know what people think of this story, and whether or not it should continue or not. **_


	4. Crimson Scale

"So, _these _are our rivals?"

The sneering voice was the first thing that Izuku heard when he and Momo walked into the classroom to meet with the Class 1-B President and Vice-President. He had felt that there were two people in the room already, but wasn't expecting the spike of resentment from one of the people.

"Umm, I, uh, I guess?" Izuku hesitantly offered the blonde haired boy that was giving them an imperious look. "Maybe? I mean, we d-don't have to be, I wasn't aware of any competition between classes, and uhm, I t-think it's more of a cooperative thing, l-like the more people that do well the better off we'll all be in the future right? Though rivalry also pushes people to do better I suppose…" And he was off, nervously rambling as the three others looked at him with varying degrees of surprise.

The blonde scoffed, "If the rest of your class is like you, then we clearly have nothing to worry about," He remarked snidely, flinching suddenly when the girl next to him hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't start Monoma, we already talked about this," She warned before looking at the two of them and smiling, "It's nice to meet you two, my name is Itsuka Kendo. I'm the Class President of Class 1-B. This," She gestured to the blonde at her side who sniffed at them, "Is Neito Monoma, my Vice President."

Momo stepped forward with a confident smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, Vice President of Class 1-A." She glanced at Izuku, who jumped as though he'd been bitten.

"Oh! Um, I'm I-Izuku Midoriya," He said, only slightly shaking, "I-I'm the Class President of Class-1A."

_Somehow…_

A sentiment that seemed shared by Monoma.

"So what is the purpose of us meeting together?" Monoma asked archly looking between the two Miraculous users. "Did you wish to throw your perceived superiority in the face of those you believe to be your lessers? If so, then -"

"Monoma!" Kendo shouted, glaring angrily at him before looking at the other two apologetically, her face slightly flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I'M glad that we were able to meet up to talk at least."

"I'm only speaking the truth!" Monoma glared, "It's only the first week, why else would they want to talk with us?"

_Maybe because we were just elected and wanted to talk to our fellow students?_

"W-well, actually, we were," Izuku flinched as everybody's attention focused on him. He found himself flinching, wishing that he was suited up or something so he could flare out his wings and hide. There was something oddly relaxing about having distracting wings… At his side, Momo gave him an encouraging nod, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"W-we were actually wanting to talk about activities that we c-could do. Uh, for both of our classes to do. Something for us to do to get to know each other better." He forced himself to speak slowly, doing his best to keep himself from stuttering too much while trying his hardest to tap into what Nooroo called a butterfly's charm.

If only the kwami could actually _describe _how to activate it, instead of talking about how it would come naturally. Right now the only thing he felt was just how nervous he was.

"I mean, we're all here to become hero's, right? Which means that we'll probably work together in the future at some point. A-and it'd be good to make friends anyways, as I'm sure that your class has some great people in it, and, uh…" He paused in his rambling, turning red from embarrassment. "I'll be quiet now.."

He wished Momo would have accepted the task of explaining the idea, but she had brought up the idea of him talking first, to get used to it.

And he understood the reasoning - even if he wasn't the Class President, the Butterfly Miraculous was dependent on him asking other people for help, so it was obvious he would have to do it.

To his relief it looked like the other two were considering it. Well… Kendo was at least, and Monoma wasn't mocking them as he thought about it.

Kendo nodded, thoughtfully, "That sounds like a good idea," She agreed, "Did you have an activity in mind?

This time it was Momo who answered, "While we are open to suggestions, we were actually thinking of doing some community work." She replied, bringing out a piece of paper with a list, "We looked up for a couple different places and came up with a couple ideas along that front, like helping clean that beach down in Dagobah."

Kendo took the paper curiously and Monoma glanced at it over her shoulder.

Izuku and Momo had spent quite a bit of time the previous night texting back and forth, learning about one another and talking a little bit about class duties.

For Momo, this was the second person that she was able to freely talk to, with Kyoka being the first, and this was definitely a first for Izuku. In between chatting they talked about things that they could do to help the class, and this one appealed to both of them.

Meanwhile, Momo continued with her explanation, "Doing something like this would be something that everybody could participate in, as well as give us a common goal to work towards. A hero isn't just about fighting after all, and doing our civic duty is important as well."

"A-and we c-could probably get permission from the teacher's to use our quirks," Izuku brought up, eyes bright at the prospect of seeing everybody's quirk in action in that manner, "if we made it a multi-class project, I'm sure they'd be alright with it. We could also say it'll help in training our quirks."

Only slightly in some cases probably, but every little bit helps, right?

"This… actually sounds like a great idea," Kendo said with a smile, "It would be great to spend more time with everybody in our own class, as well as meeting yours. To be honest, I feel bad that I didn't bring anything like this to the table. I thought that we would just be introducing ourselves to each other."

Izuku's eyes went wide as he waved his hands back and forth, "N-no no! You don't need to feel bad, I mean, we just thought of this last night, and it was kinda spur of the moment, and Momo has had experience with volunteer work already and she thought of the idea and everything, and if it wasn't for her than this would never have been brought up!"

Momo's cheeks turned pink at the praise, but it was completely true in Izuku's eyes. Not that he was opposed to it in any way at all - he thought it was an amazing idea, especially as it would allow him to get to know other people who he might need to make a champion in the future.

Now if only she would accept the title of Class President without giving him that sad look in her eye. What else was he supposed to do when she did that?!

Kendo laughed brightly, "S'all good," She assured them, her expression then taking on a challenging smirk, "But be prepared for us to think up the next activity! We can't let you guys spearhead everything after all. Though I'd like to run it by the rest of the class first." She cautioned. "I don't think they'll disagree, but I'd rather not speak for them."

Monoma sniffed, "They'll agree," He boasted, "Somebody has to be there to show that Class 1-A isn't as great as all that after all."

His expression faltered as Izuku gave him a bright smile, "Thank you! H-honestly, we'd be grateful for anybody that wants to join, and we still need to talk to our own class about this as well, but we're at least looking forward to working with the two of you!"

Kendo snickered at the conflicted look on Monoma's face, and she turned to the two of them once more. "So is there anything else that you guys wanted to talk about?"

"U-um, well," Suddenly, Izuku was fidgeting nervously once more, "W-we haven't really introduced each other beyond names, so I was hoping we could q-quickly do that, and if you could share what your own quirks were?" He looked at the two with hopeful eyes.

* * *

"S-sorry," Izuku apologized, face blushing in embarrassment.

Momo giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover it, "It's alright, we still have time before classes start. I just didn't realize how… Excited you got regarding Quirks."

It had certainly been amusing to see Monoma go from being hostile to flustered at Izuku's honest gushing over how amazing his and Kendo's quirks were.

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised you didn't corner anybody in our class to demand how their quirks worked after seeing that display." She teased lightly, watching as his face burned brighter as he focused hard on the floor.

"I… Might have been a little too nervous to ask in class," He muttered, and they heard a giggle come from his bag.

"It's true," Nooroo stated as the butterfly kwami peaked out with a cinnamon roll in his hands, "He was up all that night writing in his notebook because he was worried he wouldn't' remember the details later. He wrote a full five pages about your quirk Miss Yaoyorozu."

His blush upgraded to atomic levels even as Momo paused and looked at him in surprise. "Me?" She asked, watching as he became panicked.

"W-well yeah, your quirk is so amazing and versatile, and the way you use it shows that you've spent a lot of time with it and are well practiced, and the process of changing your lipids and fat stores into actual items is incredible that its almost like magic! AndI'dlovetoaskmorequestionsbutthatwouldberudeandinnappropriateandIdon'twanttobeabother"

The last was said in a rush as Momo gained a slight blush on her own. So this was what Monoma felt like... "Ah, I see." She said awkwardly, even as both Nooroo and Tikki smiled at them from their bags. "W-well, if you do have any questions, then I'd certainly be glad to answer any for you," She offered, causing him to glance up hesitantly.

"Really?" He asked as his panicked look slowly faded away.

But before Momo could reply…

"Ah! Midoriya! Yaoyorozu!"

They both jumped at the sound of Iida's voice, looking at their fellow student as they walked into the classroom.

"As expected of the Class President and Vice President, you are here early." He replied approvingly, "Punctuality is extremely important as heroes in training! To also coordinate and arrive together shows solidarity as well!"

"Oh, uhm, w-we were already here." Izuku stated, "We got here early because w-we had a m-meeting with the Class 1-B Council."

Iida looked at them in surprise before clenching his fist and bringing it to his heart, "I see... the two of you are clearly going above and beyond in your positions! It's no wonder that the class chose you two over me. First at the Entrance Exam, then at the Battle Trials, and now here… Clearly I have a long way to go as a hero."

Momo looked at Iida in confusion even as Izuku rapidly tried to deny such things. He was oddly… earnest? Which was a good thing she supposed.

By the time Izuku managed to finish reassuring Iida, the rest of the class had arrived and they quickly went to their seats.

* * *

Their morning classes went by quickly, and by afternoon Aizawa entered the room, looking as tired as usual.

"Everybody, grab your hero gear, we have a field trip." He shrugged unconcernedly, "Or don't. You will be going through rescue training, so some of it might not be of use. In that case, carrying it around would be illogical." His words evoked a wave of excitement that Izuku couldn't help but get caught up in a little.

"It's a little deeper in the campus, so we'll be taking the bus there." He continued even as he grabbed his yellow sleeping bag and started leaving. "Don't be late."

Soon, everybody had dressed up in their hero costumes, or in Izuku and Momo's case transformed with Tikki and Nooroo, and were finally taking up the various seats on the bus.

As soon as Izuku sat down, the seat next to him was immediately taken by Mina Ashido.

Now, Izuku had actually been riding a bit of a high till then - his first meeting as Class President hadn't gone completely terrible (only moderate levels of stress even!) and soaking up everybody's excitement couldn't help but make himself excited as well, so he was truly looking forward to whatever the rescue training would entail.

His fledgling confidence, however, immediately fled once he felt the mischievous playfulness rise up in his pink-skinned classmate.

"Sooo, Prez," The horned girl began with an evil(?) smile, "Part of your quirk is to give people a makeover, right? Is that something that you have to plan in advance? In which case, can I make some requests? And do you need my measurements?" She asked, batting her eyes at him playfully.

His face immediately blushed, his stammering coming full force as his butterflies immediately started panicking as they felt his emotions. It didn't even help that he could FEEL that she was just feeling playful - it was still a pretty girl that was willingly talking and teasing him!

Kirishima, a boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth, gave a chuckle, "Yo, Mina! Tone it down a bit, you don't want to break our president on his first day in office. "

She pouted, "It's a legitimate question!" The horned girl protested, "What if he gives me one of these cute butterflies and then I end up in an outfit too small for me? Or something without proper 'support'?" She gave him a wink, "A girl has to worry about stuff like that in a fight, you know?"

"Uhm, well, y-y-you d-don't need t-to. Uh, w-worry, t-that is," Izuku stuttered, nervously clutching his cane while his butterflies fluttered at his agitation. "I-if I make a c-champion, m-my a-ability uses what it learns f-from the person to, uh, t-take care of that."

Kirishima cocked his head curiously at him, "So what exactly is your quirk?" He asked. "You never did explain. You've got butterflies climbing all over you and you've shown that you can make wings for yourself, but then you gave Ochaco a costume change AND a wicked quirk upgrade." He shook his head in disbelief, "Add in that you looked like you could use it to see and talk with her, and that's just crazy."

He stiffened at the question, "W-well, I guess it is a bit odd," he stalled, "I c-can fill one of my b-butterflies with, um, energy, and give it to somebody and m-make them my champion. T-the stronger t-their emotions and, uhm, desires, the s-stronger they become."

The red head whistled in admiration, "Yeah, that would explain boosting her quirk," He admitted, though his confused expression didn't lift, "But how does that equate to changing her clothes and being able to talk with her?"

That was... difficult to explain. It was simply part of how Nooroo made Champions, though he could understand how it would certainly look like it was multiple quirks in one package.

As he stuttered, desperately trying to think of a way to explain it, assistance came from his partner. "It's not that unusual," Momo interjected smoothly, placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "He's giving a portion of his own energy to his somebody, so it wouldn't be out of place for him to retain a connection to the person.

… Had he mentioned yet how grateful he was to have her as a partner? He didn't think he had done that enough that day.

"As for the clothes?" She shrugged before continuing dryly, "Who knows. Some days I think quirks exist just to frustrate the scientists that are trying to figure them out."

"_Kero," _Tsuyu ribbeted, "She's right. And whether or not you understand how it works, with a quirk like that you're bound to be really popular. Everybody would love to be partnered with somebody that can make them stronger."

"Tch!" Everybody turned to the front of the bus to see Bakugou giving a glare towards them, "If they need help to get their job done then those extras shouldn't have been heroes to begin with," He sneered angrily.

Tsuyu gave an unconcerned shrug, "Not everybody then, _Kero." _She amended before looking at Izuku with a finger on her chin, "So would your quirk work on a mutation quirk like mine?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, Y-yeah? I m-mean, if it were n-needed, and if y-you accepted it, t-then most likely?"

_Well, he didn't make a champion based off of their quirk, but based off of them. Sure, that would most likely mean the quirk became amplified most of the time, but it wouldn't happen all the time. And Nooroo said that it worked on people in the pre-quirk era, so mutation quirks wouldn't be an exception. _

… He just wasn't sure what exactly WOULD happen if he did choose her as a champion.

Kirishima gave a chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, "That's pretty manly," He admitted, "To have such a versatile quirk?" He lifted his hand up and Hardened it, turning it into a sharp rock version of his arm before willing it back to normal. "All I can do is make my skin harder. It's good and all, but has limited application, you know?"

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, "T-that's not true at all!" He exclaimed, "Based off of what I saw in the Battle Trials, you can boost both your offensive AND defensive abilities! That means that you can protect your allies or take on enemies based on the situation! O-or if you were in a rescue mission you could use it to easily dig through a landslide or ram through thick walls! I-I mean, there's an old hero by the name of Crimson Riot that had a similar quirk - if you looked him up you could totally learn some of his techniques I'm sure." He rambled excitedly, his stutter disappearing as he spoke passionately about the others quirk, before giving Kirishima a slightly sad smile, "To be honest, I'm actually a bit jealous. My ability can help other people help themselves, or helps them help others, but it's difficult for me to help them directly."

He had gotten over and accepted that he couldn't be the one to be in the middle of the fight - and the abilities given to him by Nooroo were beyond amazing, he would never trade them for any quirk in the world. But, as he realized in the Battle Trial and in the Entrance Exam, it was difficult to sit back and let others help while he remained safe.

It was dangerous for a butterfly to be in the middle of battle, with delicate wings so easily torn, their propensity for being more nervous than others. And yet… He had a really hard time trying to imagine a scenario where he would stay back and leave the fighting to others.

Kirishima's face flushed at hearing both the analysis and compliment, not able to think of a response for a couple seconds as his mind fumbled, "S-still, I doubt I'm going to be as popular as you'll be!"

Before Izuku could argue the point a French student suddenly spoke up, "Oiu, he is correct that you will be quite popular, though my own Navel Laser will undoubtedly be a contender, no? Especially since popularity amongst civilians is also most important. Flashy and strong, my quirk is indeed good enough for the pro's!"

Sero elbowed the Frenchman while giving a laugh, "But Aoyama, if you use it too much your stomach will collapse, won't it?" The Tape quirk user stifled his chuckles as he patted the shoulder of the now depressed student. "Also," he added, "People tend to like sheer power, and in terms of combat, Bakugo and Todoroki would probably win out, don't you think?"

"True," Tsuyu admitted dismissively, "But attitude also plays in quite a bit. Bakugo is always so angry that it will probably tank his popularity." She said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Bakugo snarled, clenching his hands tightly, "What are you talking about frog freak?! I'll be popular! There's no way that worthless Deku is going to be more popular than me!"

"See?" The frog girl pointed at the snarling teen calmly, as if it proved her point.

Denki smirked at the angry teen, "You know, we've only known you for a couple days, so it kinda says something that we know how crappy your personality is, don't you think?"

He received a growl of his own, "You better not be my opponent in our next combat training, cause I'm going to make you regret those words Sparkplug!"

Izuku felt himself calm down as he felt the atmosphere of the bus (well, so long as he ignored Kacchan's hot anger or Todoroki's cold indifference). Tsuyu's calm demeanor, Ashido's playfulness, Kirishima's excitement, Momo's confidence… Once again he couldn't help but compare the difference of now vs the past, and he was determined to thank Nooroo for choosing him once more.

He felt a spike of playfulness next to him, and then Mina was leaning against him once more. "So, about that costume idea?" She asked with a smirk.

Aaaaand there goes any and all comfort.

How much farther did they have?!

* * *

After twenty more minutes of torture the bus finally pulled up to a large dome, a familiar figure standing outside of it.

Ochaco squealed in delight, "It's Thirteen, the Space Hero!" She exclaimed, and Izuku was no better. "She's a rescue hero who's saved hundreds, if not thousands of people from disasters!"

The space themed hero chuckled as she gave a bow, "And nice to meet all of you as well," she stated formally, "it's certainly nice to be recognized. As you might have guessed, you are here today to begin training on how to deal with natural disasters. Heroes don't just fight villains after all, they have to deal with fires, earthquakes, and any number of catastrophes. So using my experience, I've constructed this specialized training facility."

She swung her arms out, gesturing to the entirety of the dome, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

* * *

Thirteen-sense and Aizawa-sense led the whole group inside. The entry was a wide brick path, lined with trees on either side and a thick mesh net behind the trees, obscuring what was beyond them. The path led to a set of stairs that descended down a good thirty meters and ended in what looked like a large food court, with a giant fountain in the middle. All of this spread over at least a square kilometer.

"I designed this place," Thirteen told the students proudly, "With more than a little help, to make my dream come true. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short, has just about any sort of environment you can expect to encounter in Japan. Urban with multi-story buildings and a working train system, suburban with houses, a mansion, and even a small scale indoor shopping mall. Rural, with a field of grasslands with rice paddies, a small forest, a lake that can be either fresh or saltwater, and rocky and mountainous terrain."

Everybody looked out at the various zones with a look of awe. The amount of work and money required for all of this must have been immense.

"We can also control the weather," The space themed hero continued, "from rain…"

A drizzle began to drench the suburban zone.

"... to snow…"

The rain stopped, and snow fell on the mountain region instead.

"... to hail, lightning, fog, all simulated in either day or night. The USJ is designed to simulate any kind of disaster in any weather conditions. In my, somewhat biased, opinion, it is the best facility in the world for rescue training."

Reaching the fountain, she turned towards the students. "Before we go over any training, there are just a few things I need to say. Two, three… Maybe four?" She mused before shaking her head. "My quirk is known as Black Hole. With it, I can suck up and tear apart anything. As much as I use it to save people…" She looked down sadly, "I could just as easily use it to kill. Either on purpose… Or accident."

The students flinched, while Izuku's eyes widened at the depth of sorrow that emanated from Thirteen. _Does that mean that she? … _

He felt his heart go out to the hero.

"I don't doubt that nearly all your quirks have the same potential." She continued on, "While in other classes you'll be taught your limits and how to fight effectively, here you will learn how to utilize your gifts to save others, to save lives." The Space Hero gave a bow, "I hope that you all leave here learning that you are meant to help save people. Thank you for listening!"

Everybody clapped, moved by the speech.

"Now then, if you'll follow us. The first rescue training we'll go over is in the mountain zone." And the students followed the two teachers up a flight of stairs towards the fake mountain region.

Excited, and feeling the excitement of the other students build as the brief gloom was cast aside, Izuku nearly stumbled at the sudden inclusion of darker emotions appearing all around him, throughout the entire building.

* * *

"Well? Are you ready for this _Plagg?"_

Hearing the hiss of displeasure absolutely made his day. After all that the little rat had made him suffer, this was payback.

"_Plagg, Shattered Claws Out!"_

* * *

"Uhh, sensei?" Izuku asked nervously, glancing around just as the air above the fountain began to swirl, a black abyss opening up between the class and the exit. Looking back at Izuku, Aizawa saw the opening and immediately activated his quirk.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" The teacher ordered, his hair starting to float as his quirk activated, and he focused intently on the portals being created.

The swirling black mass pulsed and tore open, a pale hand appearing, followed soon after by the rest of the man, his appearance immediately catching their attention.

A mangy stray. That was the first impression that they had of the villain. His costume was reminiscent of a cat, with one ragged ear poking up from greyed hair and a belt that looked like it had been chewed on and hung from his waist like a tail would. Leather gloves that resembled claws adorned his hands, but the most startling thing about him though was the 'other' hands. Multiple disembodied hands clung to various parts of the man's body, with one acting as a mask to cover his face. His eyes, seen between the fingers of his 'mask' seemed to glow, one a crimson red, and the other a sickly green.

Following after him was a grotesquely muscular… creature. It was vaguely human, with black skin covered in scars. Instead of a mouth it had a beak, and it's brain was clearly visible.

Soon, the two were joined by an increasing number of vicious looking men and women, and within moments there were dozens of people in the clearing. Their costumes were makeshift and random, yet they marched forward with a cruel confidence in their steps.

"Are these, uh, more robots?" Hagakure asked fearfully, the invisible girl wearing only a pair of gloves, "M-maybe part of the simulation?" A glimmer of hope and fear could easily be heard.

"No," Aizawa stated grimly, dousing that hope instantly. He pulled his specialized goggles over his eyes, "These are real villains."

The portal shifted as it reformed, turning into a humanoid form with two piercing yellow eyes. "The staff schedule said that All Might was supposed to be here." The misty villain mused. "Was our information wrong?"

"The schedule?" Momo murmured, eyeing the black cat villain with a trace of recognition in her eye, only perceptible to Midoriya, while slowly reaching for her yo-yo. "The break-in yesterday… Were they the ones responsible for that then?"

"Tsk, we went through all the trouble of leveling up our equipment and building a raid party, even going on that side quest to make sure he was going to be here, and the dungeon boss isn't even here?" The cat themed villain growled out in irritation. "I suppose we'll just have to go on with the raid then and see if he'll come after we complete it. Maybe if we kill enough of these adds it'll summon him." He sighed in aggravation, "I hate puzzle bosses." He lamented.

The students took a step back, even as the villains in the clearing let out a round of laughter.

"Everybody, stay together!" Momo ordered with a sharp gaze, gaining everybody's attention, "Let Thirteen and Eraserhead handle this - we'll only get in their way if we try to intervene!"

"What?!" Kirishima objected, hardening his hands, You can't expect us to just run away! We can fight as well!"

"W-we can't! N-not right now," Izuku spoke up, nervous but keeping an analyzing gaze at the villains, "t-there are too many, and we d-don't know how strong they are. We have to trust our sensei's - t-they have more experience with this stuff!"

Looking more conflicted after hearing Izuku speak, he reluctantly relented, with most of the class listening to Momo's order after that, the more combat oriented students such as Shoji and Kirishima stepping in front as they grouped together.

Most of the class anyways.

Several explosions popping along his arms, Bakugou glared at Izuku with a sneer on his face, "That's a pansy decision Deku," He snarled, "These idiots came to fight, so we should just kill them!"

"K-kacchan, we don't have time to argue!" Izuku cried, with Momo coming up to stand next to him, her presence allowing him to not flinch in the face of Bakugou's aggression.

Barely.

"I'm not -!" He was about to say, only to be cut off.

"Bakugou. Group. Now." Aizawa ordered, his tone leaving no room to argue, and the blonde reluctantly got closer to the group, though still staying apart from it.

Aizawa stepped forward and shifted, bunching his legs underneath him in preparation to attack when Izuku realized what he was going to do. True, he might have advocated in trusting their teachers, but that was before he thought one of said teachers was going to sacrifice himself for them!

He instantly reached out in panic, "Sensei! Y-you can't! You specialize in stealthy one-on-one fights, n-not against a group like this! T-they'll..."

He couldn't finish the thought.

Against so many people, even having a Miraculous was no guarantee of victory, which is why Momo undoubtedly had ordered everybody to leave it to the teachers. With no idea of how skilled the enemies were, and no idea of their quirks, it was foolish to take on so many.

And then there was the villain leader…

But he didn't think that Aizawa was going to try taking them all on! He didn't want to escape because somebody had sacrificed themselves for him - he wanted everybody to escape!

Aizawa merely huffed, "Midoriya, no hero is a one-trick-pony. Focus your worry and take care of your class as class president."

"T-then here!" Izuku reached out and let a butterfly fly into his hand, preparing to fill it with energy.

_Sensei… He has the desire to act, though his emotions… _Izuku could feel that Aizawa was angry, and feeling protective of the class, but it was dull and muted - He was shoving it aside to focus on the fight. While that gave Izuku less to work with, he could still make him a Champion. Against all of these enemies, surely every little bit helped.

Just as he enclosed his hand over the butterfly Aizaway put his hand on Izuku's, causing him to look up at the pro hero in confusion.

"You've never used your quirk on me, and I don't know how it would feel if you gave me a power boost." He stated bluntly, though his eyes softened slightly. "I have no experience with it, so it might do more harm than good if I'm not used to it." _A change in strength or ability could completely throw off my technique. Better to go with what I'm used to. _He turned back towards the villains, "Relax. Your worry of me is irrational."

With that, before Izuku could protest again - that it didn't and WOULDN'T work like that - he jumped towards the group at the bottom of the staircase, capture gear swirling around him and eyes glowing red behind his goggles.

"Let's move," Thirteen told us sternly even as they all started moving, "Once we're outside, Iida, I want you to run as fast as you can towards the main campus to get out of range of the jammer. Contact UA's emergency line. Tell them what's happening."

They all stiffened when a smoky figure appeared in front of them, cutting them off.

"I'm sorry…" the mist villain appeared, looking down on them imposingly, "... But I'm afraid that I cannot allow that."

They all tensed and readied themselves to fight, only for the mist to sigh in a mocking manner. "Please, I see no need to fight children. We are here solely for the purpose of fighting All-Might. As you undoubtedly heard, we are well aware he was supposed to be here, and yet he clearly is not."

He paused and waited expectantly, but before he, or anybody else could say anything -

"AS IF WE WOULD TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Kirishima shouted, jumping forward with Bakugo, the two of them letting out a vicious attack with their respective quirks that hit the villain with a loud boom, dissipating the mist.

"Heh, guess he was all bark and no bite," Kirishima smirked, only to pale when the mist reformed in front of him once more.

"To attack so quickly, and in such a brutal manner as well. To think that you call yourself 'heroes in training'" he mocked dismissively, even as the mist seemed to billow around him. "Though I will freely admit that that attack was truly impressive. As expected of UA."

"Both of you, get back!" Thirteen cried out, her index finger pointed at the mist villain with the tip of her glove opened to use her quirk.

"I think not, hero," Kurogiri stated while expanding rapidly into a giant cloud, "Since you all are in such a fighting mood, I think it only fair that I introduce you to some comrades of ours."

The mist swiftly flowed over the rest of the students, their sights becoming obscured for only a second and they were soon experiencing the grip of gravity.

"Do try not to die too quickly."

* * *

_Flood Zone_

Falling.

Izuku decided that going from solid ground to having nothing underneath his feet in the span of an instant was a disturbing feeling.

Panicking, Izuku extended his wings the moment his mind had caught up to the sensations his body was informing him of, his butterflies tumbling all around him haphazardly. Taking a second to calm his speeding heart, he glided and took the opportunity to look around.

From his height, he could clearly see that he was still within the USJ, thankfully, and it looked like he had merely been teleported to the Flood Zone. Beneath him was a great expanse of blue, a large white yacht the only vehicle currently on the water.

From his height, he could still clearly see the plaza from which he had just been teleported, but before he could fly back he heard a cry of panic, followed by the sound of splashing.

Quickly looking below, he saw a flash of purple under the water, as well as the signs of numerous others swimming towards it. Extending his senses, he felt both the flash of panic, surrounded by numerous others filled with dark amusement.

Eyes wide, Izuku dived. There was no thought on how he was going to save somebody underwater - butterflies and water didn't exactly mesh - when a figure burst out from underneath the surface carrying the other. Recognizing them, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Asui! Mineta!" He called out once he was close enough, the two turning to him, "Are you two ok?" He asked desperately, looking them over. Mineta was coughing up water, but Tsuyu seemed perfectly fine and way calmer than the situation called for.

"_Kero, _we're alright. And call me Tsuyu." The frog girl stated, "Though it looks like we're surrounded."

"HEY! COME BACK DOWN HERE YOU TWO!" An angry voice shouted from below, "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU GUYS!"

Other shouts and taunts soon followed, and all three shivered, the wave of killing intent almost palpable. Literally in Izuku's case.

"They can't expect to get away with this," Mineta gasped, shivering uncontrollably, "All-Might will be here soon! He'll stop them! W-we just need to for him to show up!"

"I-I, w-well, I don't know about t-that," Izuku stuttered, eyes furrowed in both worry and concentration as he thought intently, "T-they said they came to actually KILL All-Might, remember? They've put a lot of thought into this, finding out All Mights schedule and gathering this whole group, right?"

As befitting of the most famous Hero School, UA put a considerable amount of effort into their security, and he was certain that they had only seen a small portion of it. Sneaking into the school, and then the USJ for that matter, would hardly be an easy task even with a teleportation quirk. To then gather all of these villains together for a massive raid? The amount of coordination that would take was difficult enough, but to keep it secret with such a large group would be even more so.

Tsuyu blinked and nodded in understanding, "If they put this much thought into it, then they must have a way that they think will kill All Might to make it worth it." She croaked in response.

Izuku nodded in confirmation, "T-that, or they think they can."

Though remembering the villain leader, Izuku had a sinking feeling that it was the former.

All-Might's quirk might be unknown, but if the villain leader was using the Cat Miraculous… Somebody misusing the powers of Destruction probably had a decent chance of actually k-k-killing him.

Mineta gaped at him, "B-b-but that's impossible!" He cried out, "All-Might is the strongest! There's no way that they have something that can take him on! A-and if they do, t-t-then we're dead!" He fixed his eyes on Izuku before desperately clinging to him, "You can enhance people, right? ENHANCE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS THAT I HAVEN'T DONE YET! I STILL HAVE TO GET LAID!"

"W-what?! G-get off me! That's not how it works!" Izuku cried out in a panic, attempting to pry the shorter teen off of him to no avail, "C-c'mon! We d-dont have time to panic right now!"

Tsuyu's tongue whipped out and smacked Mineta in the head before wrapping around him, pulling him off as Izuku quickly backed away with giving a thankful look towards the girl.

Sure, Izuku could technically make Mineta a Champion. He was certainly filled with emotion, even if his desire to act was in the wrong direction… But it wasn't the right emotion that Izuku would want in one of his Champions. He didn't even realize he had standards until this moment, but looking at Mineta he realized that they did indeed exist. He felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness regarding his butterfly's purity at that moment. And besides...

"W-we're actually in a pretty good position." Izuku realized in surprise, before looking at the rails where the shouts of the villains could still be heard.

Mineta quieted down as both he and Tsuyu looked at him, and he hastened to explain, "The villains! Why haven't they tried coming aboard the ship? They've had time to at least try now."

"Umm, m-maybe they're just toying with us?" Mineta tried, though he was at least a little calmer now.

Izuku immediately shook his head, "N-no, it's not that, you can tell that they're irritated right now." You didn't even need to feel their thoughts to know that, their shouting revealed as much. "Why did they put Tsuyu in the Flood zone?" He tried, "With her Frog Quirk, this area is where she's strongest!"

Tsuyu put Mineta down, "They don't know our quirks, _Kero." _She realized, and Izuku nodded.

"Exactly! Between Tsuyu's abilities and my wings, we can easily get the three of us out of here." Izuku concluded.

"You can?!" Mineta looked like he was crying tears of happiness now, "Then let's do it! Let's get out of here and get back to the Pro's so they can deal with it!"

Tsuyu looked thoughtful, "But won't the villains follow us?" She asked.

"M-maybe, maybe not," He replied, eyes still narrowed in thought, "They seperated us, which means that they didn't think they could take us all on at once, so they probably won't if we can make it back to the others quickly.. And even if they do, we're better off together in a group."

"Ok, so let's go already!" Mineta urged once more, glancing fearfully at the rail.

"We will," Izuku assured him, "just… Give me a moment."

Just because they were lucky, doesn't mean that the others were.

"I-I"m going to try to make a Champion," He explained, grimacing when Mineta looked at him expectantly, "N-not with either of you," He hastily added.

Tsuyu blinked at him as she connected the dots, "You can do that from a distance?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Y-yeah," He said as he brought a butterfly close to him, the insect waiting calmly in his hand as the others flew around him in excitement.

"B-but why don't you use it on us?!" The grape headed teen wailed, a bit of panic entering his voice once more. "WE'RE IN TROUBLE TOO YOU KNOW! A-and if you use it on us, then we'd be stronger and better able to help, right? Uraraka lifted a freaking building for crying out loud!"

Though Tsuyu didn't say anything, it was clear that she was a little confused as well.

Izuku grimaced at the question. Once again, he knew he could make a Champion out of either Tsuyu or Mine… He could make a Champion out of Tsuyu, and yet he wasn't feeling the urge to do so. In fact, it honestly felt like something was pushing his thoughts, encouraging him to do… something. He wasn't sure if it was an instinct that was telling him this, Nooroo's guidance, or simply his imagination.

"You guys voted me as Class President," He looked at them with a determined expression, the stutter leaving his voice as he became firm in his decision, "The rest of the class was scattered as well, and they might not be in as good a position as we are, which means that it's my responsibility to help them in whatever way I can. Even if I don't think I can do a good job of it, I refuse to let any of you down when you put your faith in me!" He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Once he had more experience he should be able to do this instinctively, but for now this was going to take a bit of time. Thankfully, the villains seemed to be focused on trying to get them in the water before making a move.

Allowing himself to become completely submerged in the Butterfly's power, the first thing that he noticed was the number of _options _he had. Eyes closed and focused as he was, the emotions of everybody seemed to flicker brighter, and he was struck at the sight of it. Fear was prominent amongst his classmates, and yet each one also had a burning desire to help despite that.

While he couldn't tell who most of the presences were without focusing on them due to not knowing them long enough (Yep, there was Kacchan. His rage could be felt easily even from this distance) it was obvious that they all had the prerequisites to become a champion.

He faltered, becoming hesitant as he tried to feel out who to make a Champion. Nooroo told him that he would know who to choose when the time came, and was always enigmatic when he asked, but here he was in a villain attack, and he was still wracked with indecision!

He felt the pull within each of the zones. The desire to act, frustration at themselves, the urge to protect. Who should he choose? Who would be the best for the task? He felt his heart race as he started panicking.

Surely just choosing somebody would be better than nothing, right? M-maybe he didn't feel inclined towards a particular person because anybody would do? He was about to choose somebody who felt like they were with the main group when all of a sudden, he felt it.

Stronger than the other pulls, as if his butterflies were directing him to it, this one drew him in like a moth to a light. Like the others, this one had the desire to act and protect as well. Unlike the others though, it held tones of guilt and regret as well.

The Butterfly Miraculous was the bringer of hope. To those who were in despair or needed uplifting themselves, the Butterfly would help them help themselves, allowing them to become stronger for it. While anybody who had the desire to help could become a Champion, a butterfly was naturally attracted to those that would benefit for themselves just as much as those that would be benefited by the Champion's actions.

With his eyes still closed, he reached out his hand and covered the butterfly that was patiently waiting in his other palm as the others flew around him in an excited dance. It didn't move as he poured purple energy into it, and he eventually lifted his hand to reveal a now purple butterfly.

* * *

_Kirishima blocked another blow, twisting as he drove his shoulder into another goon, listening to Bakugo swear at some other villains behind him. _

_At least it was proof that the explosive blonde was doing alright. _

_Meanwhile, the Hardening quirk user tried to tell himself that this wasn't his fault. Tried to lose himself in the fighting as he pushed back his doubts. If the mist guy had the ability to teleport them all, then that means he was planning on doing it at some point, right? _

… _Except he only did it AFTER he and Bakugou had attacked… Thirteen was the pro, maybe if they had waited for the villain to talk his mouth off some more then Thirteen would have done something? Come up with some sort of plan? He didn't know. Of course he didn't know! He went off and acted without thinking, without even glancing at the person in charge!_

_He grunted as a particularly brutish thug with stone-like arms clumsily punched him, his hardened skin allowing him to ignore the damage. _

_It's just... he couldn't just stand aside! He had seen an opening, and he had taken it. What kind of man would he be if he hadn't acted? The whole point of him coming to UA was to become a hero! He had stood aside and did nothing when others had needed help in the past, and even though Mina had stepped up and helped them instead it still was something that he deeply regretted!_

_Yet despite his thoughts, he still couldn't help but wonder. And as he wondered, the guilt climbed. _

_He had just knocked out a couple more thoughts and was taking a quick breather when he jerked back as a purple butterfly flew in front of his face, diving down and becoming absorbed in the half cape he kept wrapped around his waist in honor of Crimson Riot. _

"_It's not your fault."_

_His eyes widened as he heard the voice of Midoriya in his head and he jerked back in confusion._

"_It's not your fault, though it's clear that he wished you to think so." The words seemed to flow into his mind, and Kirishima looked back and forth as he tried to find the source of the voice. _

"_Wha- Midoriya?!"_

"_Maybe it was the right decision to charge him, or maybe not. We'll never know what might have been." The voice acknowledged, "but either way, it still wasn't your fault. The only one who's at fault is the Villain."_

_A wave of comfort and calm seemed to flow into Kirishima's mind, taking the edge off of the guilt he was feeling, even if it didn't remove it entirely. _

"_Y-you have the desire to protect, the willingness to do what you can. I can give you the help you need to do more, to help protect all of our classmates from these villains. Kirishima, will you be my Champion?"_

_The words were barely formed and Kirishima immediately grinned in excitement, "Heck yeah Viceroy!" _

_He didn't know where the name came from, or why he called Izuku 'Viceroy', but the name felt… right. _

_A surge of purple smoke enveloped him, the villains around him backing away in confusion and in preparation for whatever plan the teen was about to pull. _

_Protect. That's the word that Viceroy used, and it resonated with him. He had been using his quirk to protect himself obviously, but he was nowhere near any of his classmates right now, so how could he protect them? And what if he was teleported away again? _

_He needed to be more mobile to reach his friends, more hardened to take the hits of all enemies, and a way to attract all of their attention. Even if it wasn't his fault, it was undeniable that he was the one that fell for it, so surely he received a portion of the responsibility. How could he still call himself a man if he did any less? _

"_Very well - let us form the wall that will shelter our allies Crimson Scale."_

_Even as he felt his skin shift painlessly, almost like he was Hardening it, he felt his grin grow larger._

'_So manly!'_

* * *

Izuku opened up his eyes with a sigh of relief. Looking at the two next to him, he was about to say he was ready to move only to see them looking at him weirdly.

"Uhmmm, w-what's up?" _D-did he do something wrong?_

"You were talking to yourself." Tsuyu stated bluntly, tilting her head. "Did you find somebody?"

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" A voice snarled, and they all stumbled as the ship shuddered violently, slowly beginning to sink. "LET'S END THI-"

The voice was cut off suddenly as a loud roar suddenly echoed throughout the USJ. Impossible to determine its origin, the roar was clearly one of a challenge, the noise causing all of the villains to quiet down in surprise and fear.

For his part, Izuku smiled, even as the outline of a purple mask came over his face. "Y-yeah," he admitted happily, "I did."

* * *

_Main Plaza_

Shigaraki grinned with perverse glee at the downed Eraserhead, the hero's arm gripped by the monstrous Nomu. Unfortunately, despite the enjoyment he garnered from the act, it was marred after hearing the roar of a potential secret boss.

While he was sure that said boss would be easily killed, it would be foolish to fight another person on top of a 'troll like Eraserhead.

Their raid party might have been low-leveled trash, but it was still mildly frustrating to watch as the hero completely routed the majority of it. The only thing that kept him from acting sooner was to see if any of his mooks had any talent (The answer was a dismal no) but even more important was his desire to let Eraserhead feel like he had a chance to win, just to make it all the more satisfying to rip it away from him.

And no, toying with an opponent like that was NOT a cat-like attribute that he had gained from Plagg, no matter what the cretin implied!

It wasn't overconfidence that made him believe they could easily take the Underground Hero. First off, they had Nomu, which was designed to kill All-Might after all. Biologically engineered to be as strong as the strongest hero, with multiple quirks to tip the odds in his favor! Of the pro-heroes present, only Thirteen had the skill-set to actually kill it, and she would be hesitant to go to that extreme.

Just in case, Kurogiri was assigned to make sure that the Black-Hole quirk user was taken care of.

And then there was Shigaraki himself. A year ago he would have (reluctantly) admitted that he was on par with the pro. But now...

Wearing the ring, as aggravating as it was, all of his base stats were increased. Additionally, his 'at will touch attack' became more streamlined, his outfit - while ridiculous - was extremely durable, and if things truly did become desperate he had truly devastating once-per-battle ability.

Put bluntly, Eraserhead didn't even hold a candle to him.

A sickening crack rang throughout the clearing, and the hero gave a cry of pain, bringing a twisted smile to his face.

"I do apologize for the rough treatment Eraserhead," He stated mockingly, walking slowly towards the restrained man, "But after hearing that secret boss… Well, why fight two at one time?" He smirked as he saw Aizawa's quirk activate, only for him to cry out once more as Nomu twisted his arm even more.

"Now now, don't feel too bad," He chided, "Nomu is simply a higher level than you are. You didn't stand a chance. But before you die," He fixed the red eyed man with mild curiosity, "I don't suppose you'll tell us what that roar was?" He asked curiously, reaching out his hand in preparation to touch Aizawa's face, "A hint as to the next boss?"

Despite the pain he must have been in… Despite being completely beaten and restrained, at the mercy of villains... Eraserhead refused to give an ounce of satisfaction to them and glared at him, his foot lashing out and nearly hitting Shigaraki in the crotch had the Nomu, using only one hand, grabbed that same leg and twisted, easily cracking it as well.

"So cool…" Shigaraki murmured, "As annoying a mini-boss that you are, I think I almost respect you." He reached out his hand once more, preparing to end the man.

A sudden pressure was the only warning he got, like a bird flapping its wings, except amplified by a thousand. The edge of a shadow sped towards Shigaraki, his vision suddenly blurring as Nomu grabbed him and _moved. _

The area that they had just vacated was subjected to the sound of something large hitting the ground at high speeds, the entire area shuddering from the impact, and Shigaraki spun out of the Nomu's grasp as soon as the creature had stopped.

His first thought was that the League hadn't heard anything about Ryukyu having any family with her quirk.

Standing on four legs in front of them, fangs bared with glowing red eyes, was an honest to god Dragon, dark red scales spread across its wings and body. They watched as it carefully picked up the bloodied teacher with his claws, the dragon having twisted to ensure the Underground Hero wasn't hit.

With the bone showing through the skin in his arm and leg, Aizawa was still able to twist in the dragon's claws, "Kirishima?" He grimaced, receiving a grunt in reply from the giant lizard.

Shigaraki, meanwhile, didn't let his eyes off of the newly summoned boss, quickly looking over it with narrowed eyes.

It was large, though if he had to take a guess it was probably a little smaller than Ryukyu's dragon form. Where the pro hero's dragon form had smooth pale scales, the scales on this dragon were rough and jagged, sharp edges everywhere. In truth, EVERYTHING about the creature was rough and jagged. It's scales, it's teeth, it's horns… it was almost like it had been carved from the side of a cliff, all a deep crimson that faded to black. The only thing that the creature didn't have on it that looked sharp was a worn out piece of cloth that wrapped around its waist.

All in all, it certainly cut an intimidating figure.

The remaining villains of the raid group backed away fearfully, many of them looking moments away from running away, and Shigaraki made sure to remember who those cowards were.

After all - it's not like they didn't have their own monster.

Before he could give any orders, a voice cried out, "Sensei!"

Glaring at the newcomers, he saw three of the students that Kurogiri was supposed to have teleported across the building. Two of them were out of breath, with the third in pristine condition.

Said third member was dressed in a red outfit, with a spiky black ponytail. In her hands she had… a yo-yo?

The odd choice in weapon distracted him only for a moment, and he looked hard at the hero-in-training. His ring seemed to pulse, but he ignored that. This girl… He wasn't sure why, but just staring at her…

The mere sight of her made him absolutely _enraged. _

Losing himself in the feeling for a moment, the suddenness of it took him by surprise and he had to take a moment to think rationally for a moment.

Despite his constant reference to games, Shigaraki was smart. Sensei had personally taught him for years, and he had a good tactical mind when he needed to use it.

Three 'heroes in training' who had some level of skill to take out a number of mooks already, one heavily wounded pro, and one… student(?)/dragon/mini-boss, with potential for reinforcements as time went on.

On his side, he had himself, Nomu, the remaining mooks, and potentially Kurogiri as reinforcements if he managed to sufficiently take care of the brats and Thirteen.

He couldn't help but sigh in aggravation, gaining the attention of everybody else who immediately tensed. First All-Might didn't show up, then this dragon showed up and saved Eraserhead, and now it appeared that the men they inserted throughout the building were unable to hold back a bunch of kids.

Still, as aggravating as this was, neither he nor their Nomu had really entered the fray. Repeating this thought he was able to push back any feelings of irritation he felt.

"How frustrating," He bemoaned, never letting his gaze leave the girl in the red costume, "I hate it when 'adds' come and prevent a sure-fire kill. And since you three are here, I'm guessing that the men we rounded up were even more worthless than I thought. It's getting to the point that I feel we should just cut our losses and leave."

He nearly smirked at their expressions. Even if they didn't believe he would leave, there was that feeling of hope. And he just needed a moment to catch them off guard for best results. He saw something behind them, and he had to actively hide his smirk. A few hand signs, and the trap was set even further.

He would kill yo-yo girl personally. It'd be quick, and whatever that feeling was that he felt earlier would be forgotten. Nomu would take care of the dragon, and the mooks would take care of/distract their 'adds' and any other reinforcements that may come. Then, he would finish killing Erasurehead.

After that, if All-Might still hadn't shown, then he'd simply kill the rest of the students.

Releasing a bloodthirsty grin, he watched as all of the mini-heroes dropped into their amateur fighting stances.

"But, well, you can hardly expect me to leave without leaving our mark in some way!" And with that, he dashed towards the girl, his hand outstretched, "Nomu," He ordered absently, and with a growl, the abomination blurred towards the dragon, it's mass and speed letting it punch the lizard with tremendous force.

With the sound of a rockslide, black skin and muscle met crimson scale with a crash that was heard across the USJ, the dragon's own eyes widening as it was actually thrown off its feet, causing the villains to cheer and laugh.

Shigaraki didn't pay it any more attention, focused on his own attack, and it was clear that the girl was focused on him as well. That was fine - she was looking in the wrong direction.

A portal appeared in front of Shigaraki, and he immediately reached his hand in, the other end appearing behind the infuriating girl.

It should have been quick and easy. His touch was instant death, and the girl was looking in completely the wrong direction. She was as good as dead.

"LOOK OUT!"

The panicked voice came out of nowhere, and Kurogiri suddenly gave out a cry of pain. The portal started closing at a rapid rate, and Shigaraki felt his heart freeze as he yanked his hand out of it.

Kurogiri's quirk was powerful when used casually, and easily overpowered if used correctly, but it required concentration for him to use. When he was startled or in pain, and if he lost control of his portals…

Shigaraki leapt back, mere moments before the portal closed where his arm used to be. A moment later Kurogiri appeared next to him, and he spent several seconds trying to calm his panicked breathing, his hair practically standing on end as he did so.

Another freaking add. Did those stupid kids wish to sign their death warrants that quickly?! He snarled, his anger at the girl increasing due to the delay.

The new add was a fairy type, and he hovered in the air right next to the girl, clutching a cane nervously, and he was grateful to see that the girl had at least turned pale at how close to death she had gotten.

"Shigaraki," Kurogiri rumbled softly, "I -"

"Shut up," Shigaraki hissed, fury boiling inside of him. He had been tasked with this mission, Sensei had given him this ring for the purpose of taking down All-Might, they had PLANNED everything, and yet they kept on running into these STUPID little obstacles!

And he had yet to actually do anything yet!

"I'm going to take out the girl, and then I'm going to kill Erasurehead." He spat, "You kill fairy boy over there." _Nomu would kill the dragon easily enough_. _That didn't even need to be stated. _"We'll talk after that."

Kurogiri watched him for a second before nodding, deferring to his judgement, 'Very well." He stated, billowing and surging behind Shigaraki as he darted once more

Anger filling his veins, he dashed forward.

No more distractions. He was rolling initiative now.

* * *

Aizawa winced at the sound of the 'Nomu' punching his student once again, the two brawling it out in a stunning display of ferocity.

His student that had been turned into a dragon…

And how exactly does somebody call turning another person into a dragon "enhancement"!?

The dragon got up with a snarl, it's scales and claws digging furrows against the concrete of the path, and to the surprise of all listening actually spoke, "_**That wasn't very manly," **_it snarled, it's voice reminiscent of boulders rumbling against each other.

Aizawa resisted the urge to face palm, though the fact that his arm was broken certainly helped that urge...

The villain's creature ignored him, instead leaping forward for another series of blows that dragon Kirishima was braced for, remaining on its feet this time, and it brought it's powerful tail around to slam against the Nomu in retaliation, followed by a snap of the jaws.

"**I am Crimson Scale", **Kirishima snarled as he lowered his head and rammed against the Nomu in a headbutt, using his mass to push the other back. "**And by all that's manly, I WILL. NOT. LET. YOU. PASS!" **He finished with a roar, glaring at the Nomu angrily while lashing his tail out at a few thugs that had the brain cells to try to go around the angry lizard to take out the wounded pro, the tail sending them flying with cries of panic.

Ignoring that exchange, Aizawa spent a moment studying the 'Nomu' that so easily took him down. Super strength that didn't fade when he used his own quirk on it, though what DID become affected was the hits that it was taking, as well as the regeneration from the wounds and gashes it was receiving on its arms from merely punching the sharp scales.

While Kirishima seemed to be substantially more powerful right now, Aizawa refused to let him fight the creature on his own. As best as he could he fought through the pain from his arm and leg, refusing to even look at the damage. He might not be able to fight, but he could still use his quirk to tip the scales of battle. The pain was making it difficult to concentrate and keep his eyes open, but there was no way he was going to let his students down now.

Though this was hardly the only battle going on, and he couldn't let himself get tunnel vision. Not now, when his students were fighting his fights for him.

He glanced towards the leader. He had focused on Yaoyorozu the moment she showed up, and Aizawa couldn't help but let out a curse. If the villains had done any amount of research into the students, of course they would realize that the daughter of the CEO to Yaoyorozu Enterprises was amongst this class. If their goal was to leave a mark, then killing her was definitely one way to do it.

Thankfully she seemed to be holding him off pretty well. He wasn't sure why she chose a yo-yo as a weapon, but she wielded it skillfully enough, in conjunction with her quirk.

For every blurring lunge that the leader made to attack her, she was able to dodge, if barely, to the point that he found his heart about to leap out of his chest. Nets, tarps, and ropes were constantly being created and launched from various parts of her body and towards the villain. Each was disintegrated with a simple touch, but each gave her that fraction of a second needed to get a little further away.

She wasn't making any attacks of her own, focusing entirely on staying away, but it was an impressive display as far as he was concerned, and yet he found himself cursing his current status that required her to fight in his stead. Whether they were impressive or not, they were _kids_, barely even a few days into High School! They weren't supposed to face life or death situations!

Jiro, Kaminari, Asui, and Mineta were grouped together taking on the remainder of the small fry that he had been picking off earlier.

_I should have taken out more of them when I had the chance…_

He focused on a few at key points in their fights, and the thugs were being taken down with relative ease. Kaminari and Jiro fought with their quirks and metal staves that he assumed that Yaoyorozu created for them earlier, while Asui and Mineta simply fought with their respective quirks. Their fights just went to further the belief that these thugs were supposed to just be distractions for the bigger threats.

In the distance, he could hear the ever increasing sound of explosions, a good indication that another student was on his way.

He looked at the last fight that was happening in the air, and saw Midoriya dodge another portal. That, unfortunately, was one fight that he couldn't affect, this portal quirk being one of a strange category where it was actually part of their body, and thus unaffected by his own erasing quirk.

He could only hope that Midoriya was doing alright…

* * *

_Kurogiri had never gone butterfly hunting before, but he imagined that it would be less frustrating than trying to capture this young hero. _

"_Please, you are making this needlessly difficult for yourself," He insisted, a headache having long taken root, "Cease and desist, and I will simply teleport you someplace else, ensuring your own safety. Your own ability to fly limits any tricks that I might try to kill you."_

_The kid didn't respond, his face screwed in concentration as he dodged and weaved, a glowing mask on his face. _

_Aerial combat was always tricky, the extra dimension giving way to a multitude of potential options to move, and this young hero was using that ability to the fullest. Every time he thought that he had him, he would dodge and weave in a different direction. And that blasted entourage of his… The swarm flew in a cloud around the hero, their pattern and flow shimmering almost hypnotically, and definitely distracting, each and every one of them looked like they were watching him. _

_Were they watching him? Could he see through their eyes? Was that part of his quirk? Alas, those were questions for another time. _

_He reached out with another portal behind the green haired hero, trying to catch him while his back was turned, only for the boy to dive, avoiding the trap entirely. _

_Kurogiri sighed. Hopefully Shigaraki was having more success in his own fight. As it was, he just knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this..._

* * *

Momo flipped backwards, releasing a matryoshka doll that was almost instantly touched and dissolved by the villain, only to reveal a flash grenade which immediately went off, resulting in loud cursing by the cat themed leader.

She took that moment to breath a little, desperately trying to think of options. She had been too distracted - first by the appearance of the ring, which indicated that this was not only a Miraculous user, but the same one that was the pair to her own. She had been trying to think of a way to get the ring off of his finger when he began his assault, and in a move that completely blindsided her and…

… very nearly killed her.

She had almost died.

If it hadn't been for Izuku hitting the teleporter when he did, she would be dead.

That, admittedly, had thrown her off considerably, and what with the attack immediately afterword, she had been thrown on the defensive almost the whole battle. She could tell that Aizawa was canceling the man's quirk at times, but even then, she knew that that wouldn't mean much if he activated the Miraculous power.

She needed to think of something to end this, and quickly. Izuku was doing his part by not only enhancing who she could only assume was Kirishima, but ALSO fighting the portal quirk user despite the danger to himself. She could hardly do any less, especially against one who was abusing the power of the Cat Miraculous, a kwami that she had listened to Tikki talk about with love and exasperation.

Using 'Lucky Charm' was a definite option, but Tikki had told her that the items, even if they guaranteed victory, were random, and often required ingenuity and sometimes a little time to figure out. And that…

She quickly created a stave to block the punch of the increasingly maddened Cat, only for this one to disintegrate as fast as the others, and she launched a net quickly at him even as she leapt back once more.

Time was not something that she was being given.

She tried to focus. The Cat Villain was focused on her, and getting increasingly angry. Kirishima was fighting the 'Nomu' creature, and appeared to be at a stalemate, and Izuku was fighting the portal user.

She spent several seconds desperately trying to think of a plan of some sort, something to shift the battle, before something clicked.

Two Miraculous users were chosen to recover one. So why were they fighting separately?

Her eyes were drawn to the dragon. As a child, she had read stories about princesses and dragons. She couldn't help but wonder - why did the princess always wait for the knight to save her? Why not tame the dragon and beat up anybody that tried to take her away?

She created a quick smoke grenade and dashed over to where the two titans were fighting, their blows practically creating shockwaves with every punch, while the cursing behind her letting her know that her pursuer was close behind.

Running up behind the 'Nomu', it didn't even react to her when she brought her yo-yo out and swung it round it, trapping an arm against its body as she used its back as a springboard, launching up to the dragon's head, where she latched onto one of his horns.

"Hey Kirishima," She greeted breathlessly, almost giddy at the thought of riding a _dragon. _"How loud can you roar?"

Thankfully he got what she wanted quickly. Or Izuku did, if the flash of a purple mask was any indication. While the Nomu struggled desperately against the yo-yo's wire, appearing to prefer to let the wire cut through the muscle entirely instead of trying to untangle himself, Kirishima lowered his head towards the Villain leader (who was extremely close by this point, she noticed in her panic) and _roared. _

The Cat Miraculous had one of the best offenses, and it's sheer destructive power discouraged people from coming close, providing a decent defense from that alone.

But you couldn't destroy sound waves. And a Cat had particularly good sight AND hearing.

So close to source, the Cat gasped in pain, clutching his ears in agony as the sound bellowed forth. The roar before had been a roar announcing his presence and intention. This roar was given with the sole purpose of creating noise.

The Nomu didn't react to the noise beyond a shudder, and it looked confused, unsure of how to protect its charge from this particular attack, and Momo uncovered her ears and shouted in Kirishima's ear (Even covered and not in front of the source, her ears were still ringing), "The Leader disintegrates everything he touches!" Before leaping down and hoping that Izuku understood.

She grabbed a hold of the yo-yo once more and pulled with all of her boosted strength, yanking the wounded Nomu off balance and towards the rogue Miraculous user, even as he was slowly recovering with hate in his eyes. A claw came through and she ducked, letting it hit the off-kilter creature and launching the monster towards the Cat.

It hit him, sending both of them sprawling, and soon a hissing sound was heard from underneath it.

It was only for a second before the Cat pushed the creature off of him, and he spun away with impressive agility for having taken the hits that he did, only a couple of stumbles to show for it.

"No," He murmured, his claws clenched and shaking, "No no no no NONONONO!" He ended it with a shriek before glaring hatefully at the Ladybug and Dragon. The Nomu lifted itself up briefly, and Momo winced when she saw the damage. Half of its chest looked like it was caved in and still disintegrating, the destruction slowly moving up to it's arm, which fell off with a plop.

An explosion racked the plaza, and those who weren't deafened looked up to see a couple of the thugs go flying, revealing a furious blonde that was glaring at Crimson Scale.

"Shitty Hair," He ground out, "What was up with leaving me back there like some extra, huh!" He saw the remaining villains and gritted his teeth, "And it STILL it took you this long to take down these losers!"

A rushing sound came through and instantly both the Nomu and Cat Villain were encased in ice.

"I heard from some of the other thugs that you were here to take down All-Might." Came a cold voice, and Todoroki then appeared, looking curiously at the dragon and worriedly at Aizawa, who's red eyes were focused on the 'Nomu', before looking back at the enemies, "it's a rather sad sight to see honestly, taken down without having even gotten to see the number one hero."

"Stay back," Momo warned, "He's not -"

The ice disintegrated, leaving the Cat Villain in the middle of the field of ice, shaking furiously. He hadn't heard Todoroki's comments due to being deafened, but then, he didn't need to.

He was angry enough.

"You cheated," he spat out, "You turned on friendly fire to get us to take down our own man." His breathing became erratic, "No, no, we can't finish our mission now, not with one man down," he murmured, even as a dark glow appeared over his claws, "But I can still damage his pride! How will it feel, when he can't even show the parents the bodies?!"

Aizawa widened his eyes in alarm, focusing entirely on the villain, "Everybody! Get back!"

"**Cataclysm," **The villain sneered, causing his fist to become enveloped in motes of purple and black, within seconds a cloud of motes spread outward, originating from his fist, and he _threw. _

The cloud expanded outward rapidly, aimed directly at the group of heroes in training and Aizawa, and as the cloud neared them, the cloud devoured. The stones of the plaza, the plants to the side of the path, whatever it touched, withered and died.

It was moving too fast for anybody but herself to get away from, and she found herself rooted in horror at the sight. She might be able to create something large enough to block it, but from what she had already seen she couldn't create something that would slow it down sufficiently before it just ate through it and continued on. Still, she had to try! How could she call herself a hero if she didn't even try?!

Just as her entire body started glowing from the combined effort of both her and Tikki to create a wall large enough to stop it, when Kirishima slammed himself down in front of the entire group.

"_**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" **_

He stretched himself out just in time for the cloud to hit him, and for the third time that day she heard him roar, only this time in pain.

Aborting mid creation, she dashed forward, reaching him at the same time as Izuku did.

"Crimson Scale!" The Butterfly cried out in horror, clutching the dragon's side even as tears leaked from his eyes. "Y-you didn't have to do that! J-just hold on!" Momo immediately went next to him and pressed her hands against the scales.

The Ladybug was a Miraculous capable of restoration, and healing was a part of that. Not it's strongest ability perhaps, but it was still within her domain.

She focused hard on the dragon, pressing her yo-yo on the scales and focusing on the other side where she could only assume serious damage was being done, and let out a breath. "_**Miraculous Ladybug," **_She murmured softly, forcing the energy to go from the Yo-Yo into the dragon.

Creation vs Destruction. If the damage was being caused by the power of Destruction, then by all rights she should be able to negate it with the power of Creation!

The cries stopped after a moment, leaving only a pained grunting, and suddenly the old cape around the dragon finished disintegrating, the massive dragon erupting into purple smoke soon after.

When the smoke cleared, they could see Kirishima, curled in on himself with a heavily bleeding back, pieces of Hardened flesh cracking and falling off. Immediately Izuku was there, seemingly instantly grabbing a wounded butterfly, covering it protectively while hovering over the wounded boy as well.

At first she was worried that her healing hadn't been enough, and she felt tears in her eye start to form at the wave of shame that formed from that, when Kirishima looked up at all of them and gave off a pained smirk, "Y-you have to admit, that was pretty manly wasn't it?" He said before wincing.

For her part, she relaxed slightly, feeling the exhaustion both mental and physical hit her, even as Aizawa limped painfully to the boy and gave an exasperated laugh, "Fine. Yes, that was manly." he stated with softened eyes.

Izuku looked up hesitantly, "The Mist Villain teleported out with the leader soon after he launched that last attack," He reported hesitantly, still hovering over both the wounded butterfly and boy, "I think they've left."

Aizawa gave a grunt, looking around at the few remaining villains, all of whom seemed hesitant to continue attacking now that the main guy had left, "Still, we can't let up just yet," He cautioned, and the others, especially Todoroki and Bakugou, tensed once more, "We can't let up until…"

The doors to USJ slammed open with incredible force, instantly drawing everybody's attention, "HAVE NO FEAR!" A voice boomed out, and the remaining villains immediately paled, "FOR I AM… Late?"

As All-Might came into view, looking at the scene in confusion, Aizawa turned to the students and smirked, "Ok, Now you can relax."

Immediately Momo felt herself collapse to the ground, and she felt another person collapse against her, noticing only a second later that it was Izuku.

There was still work to be done of course, still stuff that she could help out with, but for now, she just needed a moment to relax.

They had survived. A large villain assaulted a group of mostly students, and everybody had survived. She felt like crying in relief for a moment.

The assault against USJ was over.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hey Everybody, **_

_**Man, it's been longer than I thought it would be for this chapter. And I'm afraid that I'll have to give the same reasoning as I have for the other chapters that I've posted for other stories. Writing is a hobby for me, something that I enjoy doing in what little spare time that I have. Due to not always having a lot of spare time, and with the amount of stories that I'm now writing, it makes it very difficult to post regularly. These last few months especially have been difficult for a number of reasons. However, I don't have any intention of dropping any of my stories. It'll just sometimes take a while for me to write good, quality chapters. **_

_**That being said, I truly do hope that everybody enjoys this chapter. I've spent an especially long time with it, and it's gone through multiple rewrites. For some reason, it was very difficult to write. I got it through in the end, and I look forward to hearing everybody's opinion. **_

_**Reading some of the comments and messages I received regarding the previous chapters, I feel the need to put this in once more - my own knowledge of Miraculous Ladybug is somewhat limited to the first season. As such, some of what I write will be wrong. I apologize for this, and hope that people enjoy what I have written anyway. Other times, you have to bear in mind that I am meshing two different fictional shows. I have to figure out how things interact with each other, and in the end it is mere opinion what the result truly would be.**_

_**I'd like to thank everybody that has favorited/followed this story, and especially to everybody who has left a comment. Even if it is in criticism (so long as you are polite about it) I truly enjoy hearing what other people think of my stories. Also, I'm deeply grateful to those who have given ideas and suggestions for not only Shigaraki's costume, but also other Champion ideas. I really like how Kirishima/Crimson Scale turned out, and I hope that all of you did as well. **_

_**I'd like to thank my brother, Autumnstar, and sisters, CrazyWeirdo, CaptainDarkElf, and FluffyInsanity, for beta reading this chapter for me. I greatly appreciate their input and suggestions. **_


	5. Aftermath

All-Might walked into the office with Detective Tsukauchi at his side. The moment the door closed, The large man was enveloped in a puff of smoke - the hero disappearing from view for a few seconds only to reveal his gaunt form.

It had been… A long day, he decided with a sigh.

His quirk, One for All, was unique amongst quirks. The ability to stockpile power, and the power to transfer that quirk to another person. With each subsequent wielder, the size of that stockpile grew. All-Might was the eighth and most current host, and as such the amount of power available to him was not inconsiderable. It was what allowed him to rise the ranks to become the number 1 Hero.

Of course, ever since the injury he received from fighting _him _he had been growing weaker, something that he absolutely _hated. _Where before he could hold his muscular form for days if needed, he was now reduced to less than half a day.

He had spent the morning going about the city assisting in the prevention of multiple crimes, only to overestimate how much time that would take, and how much time he would have left. Though tired, he had still planned on going to teach at USJ, had he not been waylaid by the principal who had pointed out to him that the time he had available wouldn't last through the entire period.

Better to be a little late and make it through the entire period as opposed to getting there on time only for his time to run out during the middle of class.

All-Might found himself clenching his fists.

He should have chanced it.

It had been many hours since he had arrived at the USJ to help apprehend the villains that remained, and the rest of the time had been spent assisting with the coordination of the police and medical personnel, making sure the students were alright…

He tiredly sat in one of the open seats, grateful for the opportunity to finally relax, and looked at the Detective, one of the few people that knew his secret. "Alright, how bad was it?" He asked bluntly, silently bracing himself.

Tsukauchi opened the file he brought and gestured for All-Might, "Almost one hundred villains throughout the whole facility," He stated with similar exhaustion, "Most of them apparently came from small time gangs throughout the city, along with some muggers, a couple of serial killers, and rapists." He shook his head, "This is probably the largest number of arrests made in the last decade, even if the two leaders got away. We're having to bring in other precincts to process everybody."

All-Might felt his heart freeze at that, even knowing that all of the students made it out alright. "One hundred," He breathed, shuddering at the thought, "How in the world did they keep this kind of operation quiet? And how did the students survive?!"

Sure, they might have been talented, but it still would have been one hundred adults against two teachers and twenty kids. Eraserhead and Thirteen were pro-heroes and could take care of themselves, this was true. But Eraserhead was an Underground Hero - more used to working in the shadows - while Thirteen was a Rescue Hero. Add in that they were protecting the students as well?

Quite frankly, All-Might considered it nothing less than a miracle that there were no deaths.

The Detective nodded in understanding, "We're still in the middle of processing and interrogating everybody involved, but from what little we've learned they prevented word from getting out by not telling the lower echelon anything. They had been approached by the leader sometime within the last week, and had only been made aware of the plan to attack USJ yesterday."

All-Might looked up in confusion, "They joined for an attack on U.A., the largest Hero School in Japan, on the word of a man they knew nothing about?" He asked incredulously.

"More like they joined an attack on U.A. after seeing the creature that said man brought with him." Tsukauchi corrected. "They were convinced that the creature, a 'nomu' according to them, had a chance against you. After that? Well," he shrugged, "with the stakes as high as that, many of them were willing to take the chance."

That… Made sense, he was willing to admit.

His mind went to the remains of the large creature. He had been told that it had a scarily powerful regenerative quirk, and Aizawa stated that it had been unnaturally strong. Knowing that drove in just how devastating a quirk the leader had. Despite it trying to regenerate, by the time All-Might had gotten around to looking at it, half of it had already disintegrated. The police had taken the remains, and with any luck they'd be able to learn something from it.

They sat in silence for a moment while All-Might continued reading through the report. After a while, Tsukauchi spoke again, "Your students were smart." He stated absently, glancing at another page before correcting himself, "Well, most of them."

All-Might looked at him quizzically, and he waved his hand, "They were seperated into the various areas, and it's obvious the villains were trying to divide and conquer, with many of the villains in zones that were beneficial to them and their quirks. But, with the exception of a couple of groups, most of the students hid and relied on ambush tactics. The ones that didn't were actually strong enough to take on their enemies." He smirked tiredly, "You have a promising bunch of students my friend. Promising, but very terrifying. I don't envy your job."

The Number 1 hero began to sweat as he thought and acknowledged the validity of that statement. If they were this strong after taking classes for only a week, then how scary would they be after a year? Two years? He shuddered.

And with that thought…

The gaunt blond sighed as he put his head in his hands, "I messed up."

He admitted, causing Tsukauchi to frown at him.

"It's not like you could know that something like this would happen," He pointed out cautiously, and All-Might snorted.

"Not for that," He sighed, "Everybody keeps telling me to choose a successor, that I'm getting weaker. Nighteye, Gran Torino," He lifted his head up and looked at the detective, "Even you. And yet I've been ignoring all of you, not willing to acknowledge that my time is running out."

It was so easy to forget… One for All still burned within him, and so long as he ignored the aches and pains of his body he could pretend that everything was well with the world. That's what had happened that morning. He helped stop one crime on the way to the school, and after that it was another. He hadn't paid attention to the amount of energy he was using, and he kept thinking that he had enough time. Enough time to help one more person, enough time to fight one more villain, before he was needed at the school.

And then he was out of time, and as Nezu had pointed out to him, even if he could still transform he wouldn't be able to stay so for the entire class.

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you've been idle. You've been looking for a successor, haven't you?" He countered, "And didn't Nighteye give a recommendation?"

All-Might grimaced, "Mirio Togata. Currently a third year student. He's been interning at Nighteye's."

There was a pause for several seconds. "... And?" Tsukauchi prompted.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "And what?" He asked rhetorically. "Mirio is strong, perhaps the strongest student in U.A. right now, and Nighteye's training has turned his technique into something truly formidable. He's charismatic, is extremely smart, and desires more than anything to be a true hero."

"But?" Tsukauchi prompted once more. "Everything you've stated sounds positive, and yet I notice that you have yet to make him your successor."

"I've always..." All-Might stumbled as he tried to figure out how to put it into words, "Whenever I thought about passing on my quirk, I thought I would just _know._" He winced. _That wasn't exactly right_… "Mirio is strong, and his heart is definitely in the right place, but the way he was chosen was sooo… Logical." He tried, "It's all statistics. Nighteye chose him and has been training him, wanting me to choose him, all before I even met the kid." He sighed, "Passing on One for All shouldn't feel like a, a, transaction. Nana didn't choose me because I was the most 'logical' person." He coughed, covering his mouth to prevent blood from flying onto the desk. "Not that it looks like I have much choice now," He finished half heartedly.

Thankfully Tsukauchi nodded in understanding, "So you still need to find somebody then." He stated simply, "and isn't that why you decided to take a teaching position?"

His head sank once more, "Yes," he admitted, "Though I haven't really looked yet."

He snapped his head up in surprise when the detective snorted, "Well you've only been there for less than a week," He stated wryly, "And you've never truly taught before. As your friend who has seen you attempt to be a tutor, I'd say you've got a lot on your plate. Remember," His voice became softer, "You're just as human as the rest of us Toshinori."

"... Maybe so," He admitted reluctantly, "But I'm only going to get weaker from here on out, and as Nezu pointed out to me, I need to better balance my workload."

He watched as the other man chuckled, "You never were good at planning," Tsukauchi agreed, even as he began collecting the files. "And, if you want a recommendation…"

All-Might stood up and stretched, disappearing once more into a cloud of steam as he changed into his buff form before looking at the detective curiously.

Tsukauchi gazed back, "Try spending some time with this Mirio." He suggested. "Knowing you, you've probably been avoiding it…" He smirked as All-Might looked away at that statement, "But maybe you haven't gotten that feeling you're looking for because you haven't given him a chance, and you're determined to not have it. So spend some time with the kid, keep an open mind, and then make a decision. If you don't get the feeling, then you don't get the feeling and you can go back to looking for somebody else. But you shouldn't let your irritation with Nighteye restrict your options."

All-Might stood still for a moment as he thought it through before nodding, "_**A most excellent idea,"**_ he rumbled, smiling at the now much smaller man, "_**Thank you for your assistance and advice, and good luck with everything on your end." **_He finished as he walked out of the office.

Tsukauchi gave a small smile at the door, which soon faded as he looked at his computer and all the tasks he had to do.

"Still one hundred villains to process," he murmured as he shifted in his chair.

He was going to need a lot of coffee before this was over...

* * *

_Yaoyorozu Manor_

The door opened, and Momo practically staggered into her room and collapsed on the bed with a groan. Almost immediately, Tiki dashed out of her bag and looked at her with concern in her eye.

"Are you alright?" She asked, understanding in her voice.

Momo had spent several hours with the rest of the class talking with the police and giving their statements. Upon finally getting back home, she had been called by her parents. They had quickly made sure that Momo was alright, and then had spent a good half hour attempting to convince their daughter to give up the idea of becoming a Hero, something that Momo was still determined to become.

They had relented, but the argument had been emotionally draining. On top of all of that had been the fight and using Miraculous Cure. She was feeling exhausted.

Momo was able to raise her head enough to give a wan smile, "I'm fine Tiki, don't worry about it."

TIki blinked slowly as she looked at her wielder, contemplating her for a second. Her instincts were telling her that something was off with Momo, and the kwami of good fortune knew better than to ignore those feelings.

"Today was pretty rough, it would be alright if you weren't alright." She disagreed, quickly grabbing a cookie from one of the stashes that Momo had planted throughout the room and laid down on Momo's bed with her.

She just hummed in response, shrugging half-heartedly at Tiki's words, but Tiki looked at her in concern still. If Momo truly didn't want to talk about it then she would let it be, but she was always the type to try to help wherever she could.

Plagg would always complain that she nagged too much, where he was the type to wait patiently for the right moment to say just the right words of encouragement.

Those were his words, of course. She called it being lazy.

She finished her cookie in silence before speaking up again, "I know what you said to your parents, but are you still alright with becoming a Hero?" She asked softly.

Whatever else that happened, Momo had nearly died… The suits provided by the Miraculous transformation were supernaturally tough, providing a degree of safety that most could only dream of. But against the power of the Black Cat enhanced with some kind of quirk?

Her question got a reaction out of Momo, who flinched as her eyes shot open.

"What! No! T-tha, I…" She looked down as if she was ashamed, and Tiki looked at her in confusion as she tried to figure out the reason for those emotions. She was lacking in context, and it was worrying her. "Did I do badly enough that even you are questioning my ability?" She asked glumly, and Tiki shot up in alarm.

"What?!" She shouted in surprise, "Momo, why on earth would you feel like that?"

Momo seemed to draw into herself unable to even look at the kwami, "I… I failed, didn't I?" She asked quietly, "You've said that the Black Cat and the Ladybug are equal, and yet in the end I wasn't able to do anything against him. From the beginning he had me on the defensive, and I wasn't able to do anything against him." She took in a shuddering breath, "Even Midoriya, who you've said should avoid combat due to being a Butterfly, had to come in and save me. It was he and Kirishima that saved everybody, not me…"

"Momo, look at me." The girl looked up slowly to see the gentle eyes of her kwami, while she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes even as she berated herself for them.

"Momo. You did an amazing job out there today," Tiki said with a soft smile, "You took out an entire squad of thugs all by yourself, and were then able to dodge the attacks of the Black Cat who was also an experienced Villain, knowing that a single touch might kill you. Then, while you were dodging, you were able to think of a plan to end the fight using the capabilities of a Butterfly's Champion after only knowing about him for a few minutes."

Tiki flew in and gave the girl a hug, and after a second Momo returned it gratefully, hiding her face as best as she could.

"I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Even if you had failed, which you _didn't"_ Tiki stressed, "do you really think that I would abandon one of my bugs after one setback?" She pouted at the black haired girl, "Do you really think I'm that callous?"

The girl flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry," She apologized, "It's just… after my parents…"

Tiki sighed, feeling disappointed in Momo's parents. They loved their daughter, no doubt about that, and like any parent they didn't want to see any harm come to their child. Tiki would never disparage them for that. Rather, it was the way they attempted to prevent their daughter from becoming a hero that frustrated the kwami. Even this latest attempt had them belittling their daughter and her capabilities.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," She assured Momo, "I've told you that the Miraculous were created to help humanity, but the thing is, _you _are also part of humanity. And us kwami's are very protective of our wielders." She dashed over to the cookies and grabbed one, bringing it back to Momo and placing it in her hands. "If you don't feel comfortable with it, then we won't EVER force you."

She saw Momo relax upon hearing that, and Tiki breathed a sigh of relief. She had suspected that Momo would have confidence issues, and it was unfortunate that this had occurred before she had been able to prove to herself that she was worthy enough.

Then again, she doubted that Momo would feel this way if she didn't have a Miraculous. With her quirk and station in life, she already set very high standards to prove to herself and others that she truly deserved it. Add in having a Miraculous? Those standards would only raise. Not only that, but Momo had no doubt realized that she and Midoriya were given their Miraculous in response to the Black Cat being stolen and activated. To then see that objective before her and fail to achieve it? How could that not be a failure?

And yet, to Tiki, it wasn't a failure.

Oh, if they had gotten Plagg back she would have been overjoyed, that was true. But his current wielder was obviously very talented in his own right, quite probably having a quirk that aligned with Plagg's destructive nature. Knowing that, Tiki was far more concerned with Momo's safety. Momo was still young - they could afford to be patient.

"Alright, that's enough talking." Tiki chided, "It's been a long day, and we both need our sleep."

Momo chuckled lightly but didn't argue, and within moments exhaustion soon claimed both of them.

* * *

_Midoriya Residence_

Nooroo felt very conflicted.

On one hand, Midoriya had charged directly into combat at first opportunity. In this case it was good that he had done so, and Nooroo was of course glad that Tiki's wielder was alright… But he was fully aware that Izuku had no intention of hanging back from the beginning.

The Butterfly was the most fragile of the Miraculous - they were designed to stay back and direct from a distance, to provide support and advice. Just because it worked out well this time didn't mean that it wouldn't go horrendously wrong next time.

Nooroo didn't want to see one of his good Butterfly's fall so young.

On the other hand… He looked at Izuku in concern, the boy pacing rapidly in his room, his panicked mumbling not having slowed down in the several minutes they had arrived, his emotions exuding guilt and despair…

Well, a lecture at this time would not be beneficial.

"Izuku," Nooroo ordered, concern for his poor butterfly letting him be more stern with him, "It's all right, the doctors made it to him in plenty of time. With a bit of rest, he'll be as good as new!"

Izuku turned to face the kwami with a troubled look in his eye, "B-b-but he got injured because of me!" He cried out shakily, "If I hadn't made him a Champion, then he wouldn't have gotten so injured!"

Nooroo shook his head firmly, "Izuku, he was already fighting." He gently reminded the boy, "All of the students were. It's probable that you making him a Champion actually saved his life, and the lives of who knows how many of the other students."

While he didn't look convinced, Izuku was at least calming down, and Nooroo pressed on, "It was his choice. We might have given him the ability, but it was his own desire to protect, and that wasn't something that we gave him."

"But w-what if I had chosen somebody else?" He asked, wincing when he saw Nooroo give a non-committal shrug.

"It's possible." He said slowly, "But it's impossible to know for sure." He fluttered closer to the boy, the other butterflies coming in as well to offer their own support. "I am the Butterfly Kwami, our power is the power of transformation and evolution. Without feelings, people aren't willing to change. That's why we can sense people's emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger we can make them, and at the time Kirishima had the strongest feelings of everybody." Nooroo rubbed against Izuku's hair comfortingly, "We went with the best option we could with the information we had. And it worked - we all lived!"

Izuku finally calmed down, but Nooroo could feel that he was still flooded with guilt.

This was one of the trials that most Butterflies went through. To have to send others to battle in their stead, how could those who called themselves heroes be content with that?

"You should talk with him," Nooroo suggested, "See how he's doing. I'm sure he'd love the company!"

Izuku brightened for a second, grabbing his cell phone before wilting slightly, "I don't have his number," He murmured.

"Well, why don't you try asking that Mina girl in class tomorrow?" The kwami suggested, It looked like they knew each other."

Izuku bit his lip, "I guess…"

Nooroo giggled, "It's way too late tonight anyways, he's probably still asleep. And besides…" He felt a surge of emotion incoming quickly and hid a grin, "I think you have something else you'll need to worry about."

"Huh?" He looked confused for only a second before the door to the apartment slammed open.

"IZUKU!"

Izuku winced slightly as Nooroo cheerfully hid. He opened the door quickly, "Hey Mom! Everything is f-_gurk_!"

Nooroo smiled happily as he saw his wielder's mother smother him in tears and hugs. She had clearly heard about what happened and had been worried sick about her boy.

He quickly grabbed a leftover cinnamon roll and brought it over to his little bed, his butterflies surrounding him and covering the flowers around him as he listened to the boy and his mother.

That should distract Izuku from any depressive thoughts, and hopefully he would be able to get Kirishima's number tomorrow to talk with the boy. Nooroo remembered how the boy looked, even as he was being taken away in the ambulance, and he was sure that the boy didn't hold anything against Izuku. Talking with him about it would put Izuku's fears to rest.

Listening to the duo, Nooro fluttered happily as he felt Izuku's (and his mother's) anxiety drop, and he let himself drift off to sleep.

His wielder would be alright.

* * *

League of Villains

The door was torn open and then slammed shut, already decaying from a careless touch. Shigaraki stalked to the middle of the room with clenched hands, his entire body shaking in his anger.

Plagg drifted over to the desk carelessly, glancing at the trembling man. _One sharp poke oughta do it.._. "Well, congratulations." He offered with a barely concealed snicker, "with an overwhelming force you attacked a group of school kids, and you promptly got your tail handed to you. Villains worldwide would be proud of -"

CRASH!

_Nailed it. _

He watched as Shigaraki lost it, destroying his desk and computer system in one go as he gave a wordless shout of anger, soon turning his glare on the kwami.

The unstable man took several heaving breaths, "You…" He hissed, "This was YOUR fault!"

Plagg snorted at that, "Hate to break it to ya, but even I've got my limits." He responded dryly, almost jumping when Shigaraki lashed out and grabbed him tightly.

"Our plan was perfect," He growled out, bringing the little god close to his face, "All-Might should have been there, but he wasn't. Nomu should have been enough to wipe out anybody we came across, but he was matched by this mystery hero. The men we brought were low level trash, but even they should have been able to deal with some half pint brats! But they couldn't!" With each exclamation he violently shook Plagg, who rolled his eyes in irritation.

"And how exactly is that my fault?" He asked lazily as he phased through Shigaraki's hands, "If you remember, I was kinda with you the whole time. Not like I could do much."

A growl was his only response, and Plagg scoffed at how un-catlike it was, even as Shigaraki's glare increased.

"You messed with me," He hissed out as he roughly scratched his neck, "When I saw that girl, you made me lose my mind!"

Plagg very carefully didn't react, only giving a shrug, "Maybe you just dislike kids?" He suggested, "Or maybe it's the color red?" He tsked, "My poor wielder, becoming bull-like instead of cat-like."

Shigaraki sneered, "I suppose this is the real reason nobody knows about you, isn't it?" He spat out, "Nobody remembers the losers after all, and with the bad luck that comes from using you, I can't imagine any of them actually succeeding!"

Plagg drifted lazily through the air, "You know, you keep on complaining, but nobody is forcing you to keep me." He yawned, "If I'm such a nuisance, then just get rid of me."

He wouldn't. Very few people ever did. Shigaraki was furious and complaining now, but Plagg knew how much he relished the feeling of power that came from wielding the Miraculous.

Just as he thought, Shigaraki ignored him, punching the wall instead. Said wall then disintegrated when he wasn't satisfied with simply punching it.

The man took a few minutes to relax, soon giving a mocking laugh, "Or maybe your users just couldn't stand you?" He ground out, "Yes, I could understand that. How many of them just tossed you aside after you broke them I wonder?" He turned an eye filled with anger towards the kwami, who had gone strangely still. "Did I get it right?" He snorted, "You keep on talking about being a 'hero', but, with these powers, how many of them just decided to do what I'm doing now? Your powers revolve around destruction after all, I can't imagine many of your wielders would have much in the way of an intelligence score. Probably made it easier for you to push them to die that much faster! Heh, I can see it, moving from person to person, pushing your own foolish agenda, a constant row of gullible fools, just like modern 'Heroes'! How long do they last till you break them? A year? Maybe two?!"

Silence reigned for several seconds as Shigaraki took several more deep breaths, calming himself down, when suddenly his senses all activated at once, his combat instincts suddenly screaming at him. He looked around the room quickly, not seeing anything out of the ordinary till he realized that the room seemed to have gotten… darker. His eyes darted towards Plagg, about to demand what was going on, and yet when he looked in the kwami's eyes his body immediately froze.

That single moment when a deer sees a wolf, when a mouse sees a cat, there is a moment when they become paralyzed with fear. It was instinctive, the moment when one creature suddenly faces that which it instinctively knows is a more powerful predator. And right now, though Shigaraki didn't understand, he was somehow staring at one such predator despite how small it looked.

The air around Plagg seemed to be coated in a veil of darkness, glowing green eyes slitted with barely concealed anger, something that he had never seen on the kwami. Contempt, irritation, frustration, but never true anger.

"Do you know why I like cheese so much?"

When Plagg spoke, it was with a calmness that was a harsh contrast to the atmosphere he was exuding. He didn't wait for Shigaraki to answer, "My wielder invented it for me - Inaya. She was just a servant girl to this Arabian merchant at the time, but she wanted to make me a gift. It was pretty sour, and the texture wasn't that great, and… She made it for me. And it was the best thing I had tasted."

He floated closer to Shigaraki, who almost took a step back before restraining himself, "I remember ALL of my kittens," he hissed in the other's face, "Be they good OR bad, well known or not! Bastet, Herakles, Richard de Lion, Edward Teach, Adrien Agreste! Those are only a few of those who are mine." He listed off, his anger now freely showing as the darkness seemed to warp around him.

"Say whatever you want about me," He finished with a low growl, "But do NOT insult my kittens."

And with that he flew away, the lighting returning to normal as Shigaraki let out a shuddering breath. He stared at the spot where the kwami disappeared, not able to gather the energy to be furious with him, before leaving in a huff. As he did so, he refused to admit that, for the first time, he had been honestly terrified of the kwami he wielded.

* * *

_Unknown location_

All-for-One leaned back in his chair, the machines around him beeping loudly within the silence of the room.

He had just gotten the report on how the 'raid' went from Kurogiri. That Tomura failed was disappointing, but not completely unexpected. This was the boy's first time after all. All-for-One had given him the task to help him gain experience, and in that he could say that it was a success. The young man had planned the attack, gathered the forces, and executed it with only minor inputs from himself. Truthfully, the only loss was that of the Nomu, and that could be replaced relatively easily.

Shigaraki had lost a battle. But, at the same time, he had learned from it, and there was still a war that could be won.

What was truly surprising though was who had managed to beat him. Or rather, who _hadn't_ beaten him. Without All-Might being there, there shouldn't have been anybody that could have defeated the combined forces of their Anti-All-Might Nomu and the empowered Tomura.

Hearing that they had lost and that All Might hadn't shown up, for a moment he had honestly thought that _he _had finally revealed himself. The Turtle Hero. The one from whom All-For-One had… _acquired _Shigaraki's ring from.

All-for-One hummed lightly as he reminisced. The first time he had met the old man had been unremarkable - barely worth remembering really. It was only years later when he saw him once more that he realized he must have a longevity quirk.

He had already stolen such a quirk, but longevity could come in many forms, and if he could find one that could heal the wounds he received from All-Might… Though even if it didn't, quirks such as those made excellent bargaining chips.

An attempt to steal that quirk soon led to him discovering that that old man was, somehow, quirkless. One phrase later however, and he discovered that that old man was also far from powerless.

The old man managed to get away, but not before he damaged an intricate chest that the Turtle Hero was trying to escape with, resulting in him discovering a rather plain silver ring that had fallen out.

All Might still thought he was dead, so All for One needed to lay low anyways. This gave him a lot of time on his hands, and with all the analysis quirks at his disposal, he attempted to sate his curiosity regarding the ring.

It… 'resisted'. Something he had never seen before. The answers that should have come from the stolen quirks were not forthcoming, and what he did discover was fractured. But it was enough, and it was with great eagerness that he bestowed the ring to Shigaraki to bolster his own abilities and quirks.

The little spirit that came out of the ring was surprising, but not unwelcome (to him at least). That such beings existed simply increased his curiosity.

It was rather unfortunate that the creature refused to give any answers beyond what he was obliged to, and after the first time he had attempted to use his quirks to find out more about it… _(an entire empire falling beneath the waves amidst lightning and screams... a fire raging unnaturally throughout the city and turning everything into a desiccated husk that wouldn't. Stop. Burning... an asteroid falling to earth, the air screaming at its passage as it landed amidst a land of ice and snow, the whole world shuddering at its impact)_

He shuddered.

No. Never again.

Regardless, even if he did not wish to talk, the spirit had no choice but to grant his strength to Shigaraki. And in that, his power was most impressive.

Which is why he was so surprised to hear that the raid had failed as badly as it had without either All Might or the elusive Turtle there. There should not have been a total route.

Were the children of this generation that impressive? Or perhaps... The Cat and the Turtle were not alone?

It would make sense - the chest was too large for just one after all. But how many could there be? And why would the Turtle Hero give such artifacts to children? Would it not be more beneficial to give them to established heroes such as All-Might?

Both Cat and Turtle were animals, and the outfit that Plagg gave Shigaraki was distinctly a cat, so it would only make sense that the other spirits would manifest as animals as well. _IF, _for some reason, similar artifacts were given to children, it would only make sense that their hero costumes would follow the same theme.

All-For-One thought back to Kurogiri's report. There had been several that had stood out to the teleporter, and of them there were a few that had animal-like characteristics.

The first, and most likely, was the 'Dragon'. He was strong, strong enough to hold back their strongest Nomu for several minutes. Perhaps he wasn't a student? He would need to check to see if Ryuko had a child, even if it was put up for adoption. Also, as likely as he thought it to be, did a dragon qualify as an 'animal' in this situation? Or were their choices limited to normal animals? Alas, he doubted Plagg would tell.

There was the 'Butterfly', one that apparently aggravated Kurogiri to no end. However, Kurogiri hadn't noticed anything unusual about him beyond the ability to fly. He did not display an unusual ability, nor did he have a substantial increase in strength of speed. As such, All-For-One had his doubts.

There was also a 'Frog', who had been rather adept at taking out the common thugs. She had been both athletic and agile, and while she didn't show any special ability she might have kept it in reserve. A talented girl with a mutation quirk, and a promising suspect.

Lastly there was a girl that held off Shigaraki while he was using the ring… Unfortunately, the description that Kurogiri provided didn't sound like any particular animal. The most distinguishing features were red with black spots. Perhaps a lizard? A fish? He wasn't sure. But while that lowered her chances as a suspect, her ability to dodge Shigaraki kept her on the list. Furthermore, Shigaraki had certainly felt _something _when she had arrived, something that completely threw him in a rage.

Not that Shigaraki was the most stable of protégé's, but it was still something.

He mused about it for a while longer before dismissing those thoughts. It was too early to make any decisions yet. Patience had brought him this far, and he could exercise it for a little while longer. The students weren't going anywhere after all, and the elusive Turtle would have to show himself eventually.

All-for-One had several quirks to compel people to tell the truth, and even though they wouldn't work on spirits such as Plagg, he was confident that they would work on one such as Nino Lahiffe.

It was just a matter of finding him.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

**CrimsonRiotJr added OchakoUraraka**

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Hey Infinity Girl!

**CrimsonRiotJr changed OchakoUraraka's username: InfinityGurl**

**InfinityGurl:**

Kirishima? I thought that you'd still be in the hospital! Are you alright?

Why are you creating a chat?

…

And why am I the only person in that chat?!

**InfinityGurl changed username: GravityGirl**

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Doing great!

RecoveryGirl came by and fixed me right up!

But it was pretty bad I guess.

And a lot of my back still needed to heal slowly

So they gave me some painkillers and i have to stay overnight here and im board!

**GravityGirl:**

… Kirishima… Are you high right now?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

WHat?! NO That's not manly!

Im feeling great!

And if I was hi then I'd be feeling all woozy and fuzzy

And I don't, I feel great!

**GravityGirl:**

Uhmm, ok…

Still, I'm glad to hear that you're doing better. What happened was… It was really scary.

We were all worried.

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

:)

**GravityGirl:**

But that doesn't really explain why I'm the only person you invited. Unless you forgot to invite everybody else?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Nope! I meant for that!

At least for now

We can add people later!

**GravityGirl:**

?

**CrimsonRiotJr changed the channel name: Manly Champions**

**GravityGirl:**

…

Umm, Kirishima, I don't know how to break it to you, but I am a girl.

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

You don't need to be a guy to be manly!

And during combat training you lifted the WHOLE BUILDING!

If that's not manly then im not manly.

And Im manly

SO YOU ARE MANLY

**GravityGirl:**

…

I'm not sure how I feel about you on drugs… Are your parents alright with you being on your phone when you're like this?

And ok, so you wanted to make a chat with the people you admired/liked?

I mean, I'm flattered,

But,

Aren't there more people that you admire? I mean, you were hanging out with Bakugou and seemed to get along with him, right?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Oh its not for that!

Vicezuku made you a champion! And he made me a champion yesterday! I felt like a chat to so wed talk about it

**GravityGirl:**

Oh

But why create a chat for that? We could just text.

Or talk in class. It's just, we haven't really talked before, so this is kinda odd...

Wait, will you be able to come to class?! Or will you still be injured?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

OF COURSE IM GONNA BE IN CLASS! SKIPPING ISNT MANLY!

**GravityGirl:**

…

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

And its a chat because Vicezuku is gonna keep making champions right? And when he does than we can add them to the group!

**GravityGirl:**

… Don't think I'm going to forget about you coming to class. It's not manly to go if you're still injured. :P

But also, what about being a champion did you want to talk about?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Dude, when he made me a champion

Championize? Enhancified?

It was like way different than I thought it'd be!

More intense! I mean, I never really talked with Izuku before you know? But even now, I feel like he and i have been friends for years or something after that butterfly championized me.

But not, like, knowing him, cause I still don't know much about him, but closeness… you know?

**GravityGirl:**

We need to find a different word. I am cringing at 'Championize'. And 'Vicezuku'?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

But you know what I mean right?

**GravityGirl:**

Yeah… I - well, we met before, right? But after he made me Gravity Brawler, it just… our friendship felt… deeper? I guess?

I mean, he was in my head during that entire thing! He felt what I was feeling and I felt his, and during the entire time he was giving suggestions on how to use my new powers!

It sounds like it would be weird, but it felt… comfortable? And even looking back on it, i don't mind it, you know?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

EXACTLY! YES! I mean, some stuff I knew how to do right away,

BAM! Here's how you fly! Knew it right away!

But then he'd give suggestions during the fight, and his thoughts and emotions were like,

Woah

Izuku is crazy smart

So have you tried doing it again?

**GravityGirl:**

Huh?

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Lifting that much! Or pushing down, or whatever else you did

I mean, he 'enhances', right? That means if we get stronger, we can do it again, right? I dont know how I'd become a dragon again

Maybe if I harden my skin, and harden the hardening, and harden that hardening, and harden that hardening…

**GravityGirl:**

Uh, sounds like it would turn you into a boulder…

And… I might have tried…

But it didn't really work.

It just felt so odd using my powers as Gravity Brawler! Not that it was odd at the time, but looking back at it! It's like… I don't know, I was using different muscles? Argh! I don't' know!

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

Then we'll just have to keep trying! :) Even if I cant turn into a dragon again, the way I hardened as Crimson Scales was WAY tougher than i usually am!

I just need to keep working on it! And I'm sure you will as well!

**GravityGirl:**

Thanks :)

Now go to sleep! I'm a little worried about what else you'll do while you're drugged up…

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

:P Fine

**GravityGirl:**

Before I leave though…

**GravityGirl changed the channel name: Flock of Champions**

**CrimsonRiotJr:**

…

Its not as manly, but it IS manly to listen to others ideas. Once we get another person though we're gonna put it to a vote!

**GravityGIrl:**

Fine by me!

;)

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hey there! So, not much happening in this chapter beyond going over reactions. I was debating on adding more, but I think that this chapter accomplishes what I was going for. Also, I think we'll have two more chapters before the Sports Festival, and then we'll see another Champion created. I already have ideas chosen for both the first and second events. :) **_

_**I hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter, especially the ending, lol. I think I'll keep Kirishima's group chat going. As more Champions are created, the bigger the chat will become. Though I am very curious as to what he will do when Izuku makes an adult a champion.**_

_**I'd like to thank my sisters, CaptainDarkElf and CrazedWeirdo, as well as my brother Autumnstar, for reading through this chapter and reviewing it for me. I am truly grateful for their assistance. I'd also like to thank all of those who gave reviews - I find them very enjoyable to read, and I think it's safe to say that they help keep me going. **_

_**I worked hard to make sure that this was ready for Christmas Eve, this and a chapter for 'Effecting Fate'. I guess that these two chapters can be considered my Christmas present to all of you. Anyways, I hope that everybody enjoys the Holiday's, and I thank you for your patience. Until next time!**_


End file.
